Short, Dark, PointyHaired Man Banned From Disney
by Elbereth in April
Summary: Disney World would like to thank the Vegeta Family and friends for visiting our park, agreeing never to come again, and donating money towards repairs. *COMPLETE*
1. Default Chapter

Short, Dark, Pointy-Haired Man Banned From Disney World  
  
By Elbereth in April Copyright 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Walt Disney World. But think of the money I would have if I owned either one.  
  
__________ __________  
  
The bus pulled up in front of the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World in Florida. A large group of people got off.  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this, onna."  
  
"Be quiet, Vegeta," Bulma scolded.  
  
"I can't believe I let you drag me here, kid."  
  
"Come on, Piccolo-san, it'll be fun!" Gohan coaxed.  
  
"Yeah. This is great!"  
  
"Shut up, Kakkarot."  
  
"I can't believe Master Roshi stowed away," Chi-Chi complained.  
  
"Come on, Dad! Let's go!" Goten grabbed Goku's hand and pulled him toward the entrance. Trunks quickly followed. The others came along behind.  
  
They made it through the gate to Main Street U.S.A. They gawked around at all the stores. . . and all the other tourists. All the people made Vegeta extremely uncomfortable. A large lady bumped into him.  
  
He grabbed her arm. "Did you just touch me?" he snarled at her, fierce scowl on his face.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed in dismay. "You can't do that! You're going to be jostled and crowded all day. Get used to it."  
  
He reluctantly let go of the woman, who hurried away.  
  
"Yeah, Vegeta," Goku smiled cheerfully. "Just have fun!"  
  
"Baka," Vegeta muttered.  
  
Just then a bunch of movie characters came out a backstage door and stood in the street for people to get photos and autographs.  
  
Goku frowned in confusion. "What's Krillin doing here?"  
  
"Dad, that's Dopey."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Your dad *is* Dopey."  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
They moved closer to Snow White and her 7 dwarves.  
  
Piccolo smirked. "Look Vegeta, you're finally taller than someone."  
  
Vegeta glared as Bulma placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Now boys, don't get separated," Chi-Chi admonished as Goten and Trunks ran ahead.  
  
"I'll help you keep an eye on them," Gohan offered.  
  
Master Roshi sidled through the crowd until he stood in front of Snow White. "Hey, pretty lady! I bet you'd look great in a bikini!"  
  
Snow White blushed vividly as a mother covered her child's ears. The dwarves came to stand in front of Snow White protectively as Gohan dragged Roshi away. Vegeta started to laugh. The dwarves turned to glare at him. Vegeta scowled back. Suddenly, Sneezy sneezed on him.  
  
Vegeta growled and destroyed Sneezy with a single blast.  
  
"Vegeta! Now we'll have to say Snow White and the 6 dwarves!"  
  
A child began to cry. "Mommy, Mommy, he killed Sneezy!"  
  
Goku yelped. "Vegeta! You can't kill anyone! Don't worry, Bulma, we'll wish him back with the dragonballs."  
  
"Humph." He fired another blast, taking out Happy and Dopey.  
  
Goku blocked Vegeta's view of the dwarves. "Vegeta! Do you want to get thrown out?" he whined.  
  
Vegeta's eyes lit up.  
  
"Trunks would be so disappointed!"  
  
Vegeta frowned again, hesitating with a ball of ki on his palm.  
  
"Yeah, come on, Papa," Trunks pleaded.  
  
"Oh, all right." He dropped his hand. Snow White and the remaining dwarves retreated hastily backstage, except for Grumpy, who paused. He and Vegeta exchanged a glance of mutual respect. "Those three always did get on my nerves," Grumpy said as he, too, left.  
  
"Goku, perhaps you should take us farther away from the scene of the crime," Piccolo suggested.  
  
Goku took Vegeta by the shoulder as the others all linked hands. He instantly transported them to just in front of the castle.  
  
Gohan pulled out the park map he had picked up. "Where should we go first?"  
  
"We want to see the Haunted Mansion. It has ghosts," Trunks said.  
  
"And Space Mountain!"  
  
"We should all see the Hall of Presidents. It's educational," said Chi-Chi happily.  
  
The boys sighed and groaned.  
  
"Let's just start and work our way around."  
  
"OK." So they started on the left in Adventureland.  
  
"What's first?"  
  
"The Jungle Cruise."  
  
They looked at the line. "It's an hour and a half wait, according to the sign," Bulma reported.  
  
"An hour and a half wait? You expect me to stand in that line for that time? I'm the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta crossed his arms, looking arrogant and dangerous.  
  
"You have to, Vegeta. Those are the rules," Gohan said conscientiously.  
  
"No!"  
  
Piccolo sighed. "I'll try to meditate."  
  
They got in line. Bulma latched on to Vegeta's arm and pulled him along with her, promising all kinds of rewards for later. He grumbled but came.  
  
They waited. The women chatted, the boys played Rock, Paper, Scissors, Piccolo meditated, Vegeta scowled, and Goku grinned at everything. Gohan went to get them all some cold drinks. He returned ten minutes later. They all drank. Goku began to fidget. He hopped back and forth from leg to leg. "Are we almost through the line yet?"  
  
Chi-Chi looked at her watch. "It's only been 20 minutes."  
  
"This is intolerable!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
Five minutes later. "Are we at the front yet?" Goku was now bouncing up and down.  
  
"Does it look like it, you baka?"  
  
"I can't take this!" Goku collected everyone in a big group hug and put two fingers to his forehead. They instantly phased out and reappeared at the front of the line.  
  
"Goku!" Chi-Chi gasped. "That's cheating!"  
  
"Hey!" said the tattooed biker man who should have been next. Vegeta slowly turned around and gave him a nasty smirk and his "your death will come with excruciating pain and I shall enjoy it, so come on and try something" stare.  
  
"After you," the man gulped, turning pale.  
  
"What the heck." Bulma shrugged and got on the boat. The others joined her.  
  
The ride itself passed without incident. After that they explored the Swiss Family Robinson Treehouse, but skipped the Tiki Room.  
  
"Where did Roshi go?"  
  
They looked around. He had shoved through a small crowd in front of Aladdin's Carpet Ride and was winking at a harem-pant clad girl with a bikini top. "Jasmine, you looker. I own a nice island. That Aladdin's just a street punk. What say you leave him for me?"  
  
Goku groaned. Gohan slapped himself in the head. "Roshi!" Bulma hollered. "Get over here right now or I'll sic Vegeta on you!"  
  
Roshi blanched. "Whoops, gotta go."  
  
They went on to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. The inside of the line looked like an old Spanish stone fort. At one point two skeletons were playing chess in a dungeon room.  
  
"Woah, neat," said Trunks.  
  
This line was much shorter, so they endured it. They got to the front. "How many?" the worker asked.  
  
"There's nine of us," Bulma supplied when Goku looked overwhelmed at the thought of having to count.  
  
"Rows 1 to 4, please."  
  
They got in their boat. Vegeta insisted on being in the front row.  
  
The boat moved along slowly, passing through a realistic-looking cave, with many more skeletons, to see a pirate ship exchanging cannon fire with the fort under a darkened sky. They passed through the captured town, where the pirates were looting, auctioning off stolen women, trying to get information out of a man by dunking him in a well, looking for treasure, burning buildings, shooting guns, and tying up soldiers. A song played in the background. "We pillage, we plunder, we extort and hijack, a pirate's life for me!"  
  
The ride ended. Gohan and Goku looked disturbed, as did Chi-Chi. "That was cool," Trunks grinned.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "That was great," he agreed unexpectedly. "Burning and pillaging and purging planets! Let's go on it again!"  
  
So Vegeta, the boys, and Roshi went through The Pirates again while Goku and the ladies saw The Country Bear Jamboree and Gohan and Piccolo watched people go down Splash Mountain.  
  
They all met up again to ride Splash Mountain. Vegeta was humming The Pirates theme song. Bulma hid a smile.  
  
They instantly transported again. At the end of the ride, the boat went down an eight-story drop, which everyone was looking forward to but Chi- Chi. However, as they got to the drop, a computerized camera flashed, as usual, to take a photo of everyone who went down the ride.  
  
Vegeta automatically considered it to be an attack and returned fire. The camera and most of the wall were destroyed. After the ride was finished, Goku transported them hastily to the Haunted Mansion.  
  
"Will you be quiet, onna? I already told you it was just instinct. I can't help being trained and battle-ready."  
  
"He's got a point, Bulma," Goku defended him. "I was pretty startled myself."  
  
Trunks and Goten were laughing. Bulma decided to let it slide.  
  
________ __________  
  
Trust me, there's a lot more to come. Review please or my life will fall into ruins! 


	2. Lunch, Big Thunder Mountain, and the Hau...

Chapter Two By Elbereth in April  
  
"OK, let's go through the Haunted Mansion," Gohan said, getting in line. Once again they managed to wait through the whole line until they got inside the mansion.  
  
Goku looked around a little nervously. "These aren't real ghosts, are they?"  
  
"Kakkarot, as many times as you've been dead, you of all people shouldn't be afraid of ghosts." Vegeta looked at him with disdain.  
  
Goku grinned sheepishly and scratched his head.  
  
The first part of the ride consisted of a room that seemed to stretch, a scary narrator, thunder, lightning, and a swinging body. A small child started to cry.  
  
"It's all right, honey," the parents tried to reassure the girl as they left the room for the next part of the ride. The Son family got in a carriage and rode off to see the mansion and the ghosts, Chi-Chi and Goku, Gohan and Piccolo, the boys and Roshi.  
  
"Be quiet, brat," Vegeta huffed. "There's nothing in here worse than *me.*" He smirked cockily at the startled child.  
  
The little girl stopped crying and appraised him as he stood there, arms crossed, radiating power and majesty. "You can defeat ghosts?"  
  
"I can defeat anything."  
  
"Can I ride with you then?"  
  
Bulma burst out laughing as the parents looked worried. Vegeta's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Otherwise I'll cry again," the girl threatened, already tearing up.  
  
He suddenly smirked. Even little children recognized his power and glory. That should show that stupid Kakkarot!  
  
"All right, brat." He climbed in the car and she got in behind him.  
  
"Lucy!" the father protested.  
  
"It's OK, he won't hurt her. He's my husband. I'm President of Capsule Corporation," Bulma assured them. The parents looked at each other. Bulma joined Vegeta and the chibi in their carriage.  
  
The parents got in the next car, frequently glancing over at them and Lucy. Lucy was squealing half in terror, half in delight, as Vegeta smirked and the ghosts danced around them.  
  
At one point, a head popped up laughing, like a jack-in-the-box. Lucy screamed and clutched his leg. He blasted the thing. Lucy smiled and clapped.  
  
A little later, they rode past a mirror that showed a ghost riding in the car with them. Lucy grabbed onto him again. He blasted the mirror, shards of glass flying to the ground. They passed a second mirror-"boom"-and a third mirror-"boom." No more mirrors. Lucy laughed ecstatically.  
  
At the end of the ride, Lucy was all smiles. Goku and the others looked on in shock as she hugged Vegeta goodbye. Bulma and her mother exchanged addresses. Vegeta watched her go almost fondly, somewhat disappointed.  
  
"What you need is a daughter," Bulma whispered to him with a suggestive smile.  
  
"Are you mad, onna?" he retorted, but looked strangely thoughtful.  
  
"Come on. The Hall of Presidents is right over here." Chi-Chi dragged Gohan behind her.  
  
"Welcome to the Hall of Presidents," said the animatronic figure of Lincoln on the stage. There followed a long, educational speech, then at last the auditorium lights came back on.  
  
"Wasn't that wonderful," Chi-Chi gushed.  
  
"Sure, Mom," Gohan replied flatly, unenthused. They looked over at the others. Everyone else was asleep. Goku and Piccolo were snoring, Roshi drooling. Bulma's head was on Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed. Then, "Wake up!" she screamed at them, somewhat gratified as they immediately jumped up in panic. "It's over. Let's go."  
  
"I'm hungry," Goku whined.  
  
"Me, too," Goten put in. Trunks and Gohan nodded.  
  
"OK, OK, we'll eat next."  
  
They consulted the map. "Hey Chi-Chi, let's eat here!" Goku exclaimed. "It's an all-you-can-eat buffet!"  
  
[A/N: You see it coming, don't you?]  
  
"All right." So they ended up at the Crystal Palace.  
  
Three hours later, they were politely escorted out. "Please don't eat here again," said the friendly, smiling worker. "And have a Disney day."  
  
So they decided to go back to Frontierland to try the small roller coaster called Big Thunder Mountain Railroad.  
  
An instant transport later, they started to get in the train cars of the coaster. "Wait a minute," a sour-faced worker said. "Let me measure you two."  
  
Surprised, the group stopped as the lady pushed Goten and Trunks up against the wall. "You boys aren't tall enough for this ride," she told them. "Sorry. You can't go on it."  
  
Goten pouted and Trunks frowned. "I'm a Saiyan Prince!" Trunks yelled. "I can too go on it!"  
  
"No you can't," the lady repeated more forcefully.  
  
"Now boys," Bulma began as Goten and Trunks both scowled and advanced towards the lady.  
  
But they stopped and began to perform a strange series of moves. "Fu. . . sion. . ."  
  
"Oh no!" the group at large moaned.  
  
". . . Ha!" Suddenly, with a bright light and a flash, the two boys were replaced by one, smirking, who promptly powered up to Super Saiyan Level 3.  
  
"Measure me again," he grinned.  
  
"Well. . . with the hair. . . you meet the height requirements now." The lady smiled a sickly smile and motioned them onto the ride. 'I don't get paid enough to deal with them.'  
  
Piccolo sat next to Gotenks, feeling responsible for making him/them behave. He wasn't sure why. He supposed it was leftover from training them. He looked at the sky. 'Why me?'  
  
The roller coaster was fun for everyone. They rode it again. The woman gave them that same smile. Vegeta smirked at her.  
  
__________ __________  
  
A/N: Don't you feel happy enough to review now? 


	3. Tom Sawyer Island and Cinderella

Short, Dark, Pointy-Haired Man Banned From Disney

Short, Dark, Pointy-Haired Man Banned From Disney

By Elbereth in April

Chapter Three

"Should we go to Tom Sawyer Island?" Trunks asked. "That's from a book," he told Chi-Chi loftily.

"OK then. Why don't you two go with the other guys while Bulma and I do a little shopping."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Bulma whispered.

"Do you want to spend *all* day with them?" Chi-Chi whispered back.

"You guys have fun!" Bulma waved as she and Chi-Chi walked away.

"I'm going to sit on this bench and take a nap," Roshi declared. "Wake me when you're done."

The crowd was thick here. As they tried to walk, they had to keep maneuvering around people. Vegeta grew increasingly disgusted. When a young boy bumped him, he snarled. He raised his ki abruptly, forming a ki bubble of about 4 feet all around him. "That'll keep people out of my space!"

It did. He led the way, his ki parting a path. The others followed. They had to ride a raft over to the island. The employee didn't even try to fill it to capacity. He let the strange man have plenty of room. He was scary.

They were deposited on the island. As they walked away, the employee radioed security. "You might want to keep an eye on this one, Bob."

"Oh yeah, the short, dark, pointy-haired guy. This is the 49th complaint about him today. We're watching him, don't worry. But his wife is President of Capsule Corp, and she's in the shops right now, spending a ton of money. We can't be too hasty."

Meanwhile, on the island, they boys had un-fused and were chasing each other around happily. "Oooh, a windmill!" Goku was just as excited as the boys.

"Immature baka. It's not that exciting."

"Look, a fort!"

"Caves!"

Goku went running toward the fort. The boys ran into the cave. "We'll take my dad," said Gohan as he and Piccolo chased after him. "You stay with Goten and Trunks!"

Vegeta scowled, rolled his eyes, and entered the cave.

"This is cool!" Goten shouted. "You can hide in here and jump out at people!"

Trunks immediately experimented. He gave a ghostly moan. "Beware! Beware! Foolish mortals! I have come to haunt you!"

Goten giggled. Then Vegeta appeared, arms crossed. The boys sighed.

Then Trunks raised his head. "What's that noise?"

They listened. "It's raining."

"It's *pouring*."

"Hn. Kakkarot's getting all wet. *I* am dry."

"So we're stuck in this cave til the rain stops. Let's jump out on people!" Goten hid behind a rock. Trunks went with him.

Vegeta pondered, then shrugged. Oh well. Why not let them? He sat down in an out-of-the-way, shadowy corner to meditate.

A family of four entered the cave, wearing rain ponchos. Trunks began his moaning. "Beware! Beware! I am the strongest Saiyan warrior in the universe and I have come for you, human!" Then he leaped out at them.

The mother and son both screamed. The father clutched his heart. The daughter jumped three feet in the air. Then Goten jumped out from the other side. They all screamed, and ran.

"That was fun!"

Eight minutes later came a honeymoon couple, followed closely by five teenage girls. Five minutes after that was a family of six and an entire tour group. All ran, screaming. By this time, Vegeta was laughing proudly at the havoc his son was causing.

After about twenty minutes, the rain stopped, and they sensed Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku approaching the cave. Vegeta scrunched in behind the rock after the boys, smirking.

"Beware, foolish mortals! I shall send you to the next dimension! I am a nasty, evil ghost, out for your souls!"

Piccolo shoved Gohan behind him as Goku yelped. Then the boys jumped from behind the rock. The Saiyans and Piccolo dived for cover. Goku's hand appeared from the stalagmite they were cowering behind and sent out an energy blast.

The boys dodged, but their rock exploded. As the adults peered over their shelter, they saw a blur flying straight at them. It glowed briefly and their own rock exploded, along with the cave roof. Goku and Piccolo both screamed.

The smoke cleared and they all blinked at one another. Vegeta's hand was still glowing with energy. He smirked widely.

"Oh." Goku grinned. "It's you guys."

"I tried to tell you that," Gohan said, picking himself off the ground where Piccolo had pushed him. "Couldn't you read their ki?"

Piccolo seemed to actually blush. He cleared his throat. "Time to meet your wives."

Back across on the raft (the workers all eyeing them suspiciously), Gohan remembered they had to stop and pick up Roshi. "He's not on the bench." They began to look around.

"Maybe we could ask somebody," Goten said.

Gohan approached the nearest worker. "Excuse me, sir, did you happen to see a lecherous old man nearby?"

The worker looked at him with distaste. "As it happens, I know exactly who you mean. He was sent to first aid. A fellow guest punched him out after he. . . touched Cinderella in a. . . suggestive way. Is he a friend of yours?"

Gohan gave him a panicked grin. "Him? No! No! Just glad not to see him again. Bye!" He scuttled off to the others.

"We have to pick him up in first aid," Gohan told them. "It seems there was an incident with Cinderella."

They groaned. Piccolo slapped himself on the head.

"I'll get him and be right back," Goku volunteered, and teleported out. He reappeared with Roshi several minutes later. Roshi had a nasty black eye.

"He surprised me, that's all," Roshi said defensively.

"Keep away from the characters!" Goku ordered him. Roshi pouted.

"Come on, Mom'll be worried," Trunks said, and they set off again.

Return to Top


	4. It's a Small World and the 3:00 Parade

Chapter 4  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
They all met back up at the base of the castle. The ladies were empty- handed.  
  
"Didn't you buy anything?" Vegeta asked incredulously.  
  
"They'll ship to your hotel room! Isn't that great?"  
  
"Yeah," Goku agreed, knowing he would have ended up carrying most of it.  
  
"What's next?"  
  
"I want to go on the Small World ride," Bulma said, smiling.  
  
"Ack! Onna, no!"  
  
Piccolo was also looking horrified.  
  
"You went to the Presidents with Chi-Chi. And I've gone on all the rides you wanted."  
  
"But--but--It's a Small World," Vegeta sputtered.  
  
"It won't last that long," Chi-Chi argued. "I want to see it, too."  
  
"Come on guys, we can take it," Gohan sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I want to see it," Goku grinned.  
  
"You would. Baka."  
  
"Let's go, Vegeta!" Goku tugged at the Prince's arm. Vegeta pushed him away, then sighed and followed. So did the rest. They walked past the castle into Fantasyland. After standing in line for ten minutes, they got impatient again and transported.  
  
"Rows 1-3," the bored employee directed them.  
  
They got in the boat. A large family all wearing orange shirts got in behind them. The children were quite loud.  
  
The boat moved off. The ride, and the song, began. They passed smiling, singing chibi figures from various countries. "It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small, small world," they sang. Over and over and over.  
  
Piccolo ground his teeth together. Vegeta clenched his fists.  
  
Suddenly the boat stopped. "What's this?" Piccolo cried.  
  
A voice came over a loudspeaker. "Your ride will resume momentarily. Do not get out of your boat."  
  
"We're broken down! We're stuck!" Vegeta turned pale.  
  
He and Piccolo looked wildly around. Not only was the song still playing, but they had stopped in a section of the ride that had happy chibis in a jungle. A couple hyenas were cackling on their right, a mad little burst of repetitive, annoying laughter.  
  
"I can't take much more of this!" Vegeta moaned, gripping the side of the boat so tightly Bulma was afraid he'd break a hole in it.  
  
Several more minutes crawled by. Piccolo was desperately trying to meditate. 'Take deep, calming breaths.' All around them, "It's a small world after all. . ." and "He he he he!"  
  
A little boy behind them began to whistle along. His younger sister joined in.  
  
"Gah!" Piccolo slammed his hands over his ears. "No more!" He stood, powering up.  
  
Vegeta instantly joined him, rapidly progressing to Super Saiyan status. Their boat, and those of the other tourists, began to rock back and forth. Water spouts burst around them. People began to scream.  
  
"Stop it! You guys!" Bulma and Chi-Chi were ignored, however.  
  
Electricity began to crackle around Piccolo and Vegeta. The chibi animatronic figures started to crack. Limbs and heads broke off and rose into the air. The water sprayed higher. Chunks of ceiling started to fall around them.  
  
Goku grabbed the two and teleported them out of the ride. They materialized back out in front of the building.  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta looked around. They were sweating and gasping for air.  
  
"It's OK," Piccolo panted. "We're safe now. Thank Dende!"  
  
They abruptly relaxed and powered down. Piccolo collapsed to sit on the ground in a limp heap.  
  
Vegeta threw his arms around Goku. "Arigatou! My faithful subject! That place was worse than HFIL!"  
  
Taken aback, Goku patted Vegeta on the back. "Um, glad to have helped."  
  
Vegeta pulled away and pointed back to the inside of the ride. "Go rescue Trunks!" he commanded.  
  
"Yeah. OK." With one last look at the two of them, Goku shook his head and disappeared.  
  
A couple moments later he returned with the rest of the group. Vegeta scooped up Trunks and hugged him.  
  
"Papa, you're really scaring me."  
  
Vegeta drew another shaky breath, patted him on the head, and set him down. Then he cleared his throat and looked away. "Shouldn't the parade start soon?" he asked, fiercely pretending as if nothing had just happened.  
  
"I think so," Goku replied innocently. "Just a second." He walked over to the young custodial worker standing a few feet away. "Can you tell me what time the 3:00 parade is?"  
  
The worker smiled bravely. "3:00, sir."  
  
Goku grinned, placing a hand behind his head. "Oh. Thanks!"  
  
The worker watched him walk back to his group. Then the young man sighed, rolled his eyes, and made a mark in a notebook. Thirteenth person to ask me that today."  
  
"According to my watch, it's 2:30," Bulma announced. "We should find a place to sit and view it."  
  
They made their way around to the parade route and sat behind a roped off area. Goku went to a food cart and came back with an armload of pretzels, Cokes, and ice cream in the shape of Mickey Mouse. They sat and ate and watched the crowd go by, Vegeta making caustic remarks and Roshi ogling all the females.  
  
Eventually it was time for the parade. The floats began to go by. The boys and the women were standing in front of the men, and Vegeta found to his annoyance that he couldn't see. So he climbed up and stood on a ledge.  
  
The brave young custodian saw him. "Excuse me, sir, I'm sorry but you'll have to get down for your own safety."  
  
Vegeta hadn't fully recovered from his earlier scare. With an evil glare, he turned and blasted the guy.  
  
A wife nudged her husband. "Honey, is that part of the parade?"  
  
"Sure!" he replied, clapping. "And very well done, too."  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma screeched and planted herself in front of Vegeta. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Goku hurridly examined the body. "It's OK!" he said with a sigh of relief. "He's not dead. Hang on, I think I've got a senzu here somewhere. . ."  
  
Vegeta got off the ledge and stood nose-to-nose with Bulma. "He was trying to tell me what to do! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! No one tells me what to do!"  
  
Trunks grinned and hummed the Small World song.  
  
Piccolo clapped a hand over the boy's mouth as Vegeta screamed and started to quiver. Bulma's whole demeanor changed. "Oh, you poor baby, you're still all tense, aren't you? Let me give you a back rub." He relaxed as she did so.  
  
Goku revived the worker, who hid in the bathroom mopping the same spot over and over for the rest of his shift.  
  
When the back rub was over, Vegeta levitated himself slightly in the air so he could see over Bulma's head.  
  
When the parade ended, they continued on to Tomorrowland. 


	5. Tomorrowland and the Animal Kingdom

Chapter 5 By Elbereth in April  
  
When the parade ended, they continued on to Tomorrowland. Goku was once again called upon to use his Instant Transmission to get them to the front of the line for Space Mountain. This was another roller coaster.  
  
An employee looked at the two boys. "I'm not sure you're tall enough. . ." he began.  
  
His coworker elbowed him desperately in the ribs. "No, you fool," he hissed. "Those are the ones we were warned about!"  
  
The first employee turned pale. "Enjoy the ride!" He waved them through.  
  
Everyone greatly enjoyed this ride as well. Once it was over, Piccolo suggested, "How about Alien Encounter now?"  
  
They sat down in a large room. All the lights went out. Then came a strange sound--as if a large creature were breathing. With a shriek, Goten and Trunks powered up and destroyed the alien's cage in the middle of the room, singeing everyone in the first dozen rows and melting the seats.  
  
The lights came back on. The boys were hustled outside by their parents, the others following.  
  
"What possessed you to do that?" Chi-Chi demanded.  
  
"It was an alien!" Goten explained, still clearly alarmed. "It could have killed everybody!"  
  
"It wasn't a real alien!"  
  
"It could have been!" He had a point. It wasn't like aliens who wanted to take over the world didn't show up every other month or so.  
  
"But there was no ki reading."  
  
"It could have been an android," Trunks said.  
  
"Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin next?" Bulma put in brightly.  
  
They walked to the Buzz Lightyear attraction. Trunks was starting to feel embarrassed. "Hn. Goten, you should have known it wasn't a real alien."  
  
Goten flushed. "I didn't think it was. But you did."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
Vegeta lifted one boy in each hand by their collars. They gulped and shut up. Vegeta put them back down.  
  
When they made it through the line, they got in little cars and were told their goal was to shoot aliens with a light gun.  
  
"There!" Goten said, feeling vindicated. "I bet the other one was real!"  
  
Piccolo and Gohan, who had ended up with the boys, rolled their eyes. "No, these are fake aliens, too."  
  
"Yeah, baka," Trunks sneered.  
  
Then the cars started up. Fake aliens began to pop up. "Huh," Trunks huffed. "I'm not using some sissy gun." And he proceeded to start ki blasting them. Goten let out a whoop and followed suit.  
  
In the next car, Vegeta smirked wickedly. "This ride's toast now anyway," he said, and started firing his own energy attacks.  
  
Bulma began to scold him when Goku grinned and let loose a Kamehameha wave, taking out the entire back wall.  
  
"That's it," Chi-Chi groaned. "After this, we're going to the Animal Kingdom before we get caught."  
  
"Good idea," Bulma murmured as a Big Bang Attack removed the roof.  
  
________ _________  
  
They rode the bus over to Disney's newest park, the Animal Kingdom. They showed their tickets and hand-stamp to get inside. "I can't believe you made such a fuss over getting your hand stamped, Vegeta," Goku grinned. "It's just ink."  
  
Vegeta scowled and ignored him.  
  
They followed a path around a lovely waterfall and over a bridge. There they stopped short and looked at the view. Before them was a huge--I mean enormously huge--tree, with animals carved in its trunk.  
  
Goku began to power up in panic. "It's the evil tree of might!" Before anyone could stop him, he had gone Super Saiyan Two and blown it to bits.  
  
"No, no," Piccolo scolded, "it was a fake tree! It was just there as a monument, like the castle in the Magic Kingdom."  
  
"Oh." Goku looked sheepish. "Oops."  
  
Vegeta laughed so hard he almost fell over.  
  
Goku teleported them back to the entrance.  
  
Just then a smiling photographer came up to them. "Care for a group photo? You can buy one for only $12.99."  
  
Vegeta, wearing his most threatening expression, took the camera from the man and crumpled it in one hand.  
  
The man looked peeved. "You could have just said no."  
  
"As if I would allow my photo to be taken with Kakkarot!" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Onward," Gohan said hastily. "Wait, where's Master Roshi?"  
  
Piccolo's ears picked up his voice saying, "I think a wolf-skin mini-skirt would be just right for you, Jane. And really, don't you think Tarzan's a bit too rugged for a pretty thing like you?"  
  
This time it was Chi-Chi who dragged him away.  
  
Back down the path and over the bridge, innocently walking around scattered chunks of artificial tree that had flown even this far. "So, what shall we do first?"  
  
"The Kali Water Rapids ride!" Goten shouted. "And Dinoland!"  
  
"And the Lion King show," Trunks said, after Vegeta nudged him. "My family really likes The Lion King."  
  
They all looked at Vegeta, who was looking the other direction. Bulma giggled.  
  
"The map says the show's not for a little while yet, so let's go ahead with the water ride," Gohan suggested.  
  
So off they went to the Asia section of the park. Cutting in line once again, they were quickly seated in the raft and going around the "river." Everything was fine until they crossed under the bridge where people could push buttons to spray water on the people in the rafts.  
  
Vegeta's expression darkened. "How dare they deliberately soak the Prince of all Saiyans!"  
  
"Uh oh," the group groaned.  
  
"Gallic Gun!" He fired ki blasts through the hearts of five different tourists, also wiping out the bridge itself, which deposited over a dozen more into the water.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"How many wishes can we get with the dragonballs again?" Goten asked.  
  
Next was an instant teleport to the Lion King show, which everyone watched, and Vegeta secretly deeply enjoyed. Afterwards, he nudged Trunks again. Trunks sighed.  
  
"I want a picture of Dad and I with Simba," Trunks announced.  
  
Everyone looked suspicious again, but didn't want to provoke Vegeta to more destruction. "OK," Bulma said agreeably. "Let's go look for him."  
  
After hunting for about 15 minutes, Vegeta got impatient. He rose into the air high enough that he could see the whole park. "There they are!" he called happily. He floated back down.  
  
A crowd of tourists had gathered to film his flight. He smirked and flexed his muscles upon landing. "I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!" They clapped.  
  
Bulma dragged him away.  
  
Shortly afterwards, they found Simba, Rafiki, and Zazu. Vegeta barely contained his excitement as he grabbed Trunks' hand and pushed his way through the line around the characters. Bulma and Chi-Chi both took photos of Vegeta and Trunks with each of the Lion King stars. Vegeta also got Simba's autograph.  
  
Goku, Piccolo, and Goten walked a short distance away before they died laughing. Trunks blushed. "Papa, I'm so embarrassed," he muttered. 


	6. Dinoland, Dinner, and the GF

Chapter 6  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom," Goten announced.  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
So they stopped for a bathroom break. Gohan and Goku were late on rejoining them. Each carried a sack and wore a silly, satisfied smile.  
  
"What were you bakas up to?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
Gohan pulled a set of Mickey Mouse ears out of his bag. He placed it happily on his head as Goku did the same with his own pair of ears.  
  
Vegeta burst out laughing.  
  
Goku grinned in total obliviousness. "Don't worry, Vegeta, I got you one, too." So saying, he pulled out another hat and placed it on Vegeta's head in a lightning-fast move.  
  
Dumbstruck, Vegeta glared at him, giving Bulma time to snap a photo. "Ack!" He snatched it off his head and threw it to the ground.  
  
Roshi picked it up and put it on, smiling cheesily and raising his fingers in a "V." Vegeta snatched it off of him. "That's mine!" he snarled. He put it on Bulma's head. She didn't mind.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan had shyly pulled out another set of ears, this time attached to a turban. He handed it to Piccolo, whose eyes widened in horror. Gohan smiled in innocent encouragement. "I weighted it for you."  
  
Piccolo stared from the mouse-eared turban to Gohan and back again. "I-I can't."  
  
Gohan's eyes seemed to well up. "Please?"  
  
Piccolo choked, groaned, and took the turban. Sweating, he placed it on his head.  
  
Gohan smiled happily. "You look cool, Piccolo-san!"  
  
"You think Saiya-man looks cool," Trunks pointed out.  
  
The others were staring at him with huge grins. With a snarl and a line inspired by the Saiyan Prince, he sneered at them, "Laugh and I'll blast you to the next dimension!"  
  
Chi-Chi took his photo.  
  
They started walking. Goku gawked around at everything. Vegeta pretended not to look. Piccolo pretended he was invisible.  
  
The entrance to Dinoland sported a huge dinosaur skeleton. Goten, Gohan, and Trunks became very excited. "This is cool!"  
  
First they ran to the Boneyard, a playground made up of fossil mazes to crawl through, nets to climb, and chutes to slide down. The ground had a soft, spongy consistency. Gohan gave a couple experimental bounces until his foot broke through.  
  
There were more big dinosaur bones. "Neat!" Trunks exclaimed. He punched the skeleton in the nose. The statue cracked outwards from his fist and shattered into a hundred pieces.  
  
They scurried off to climb up the nets. They chased each other around, yelling and laughing. Goten fell over and Trunks fell on top of him. When they tried to get up, they discovered they were entangled in the nets.  
  
"Now what?" Trunks groaned.  
  
Goten filled his hand with ki.  
  
"Goten, wait!"  
  
He burnt through the ropes, setting the bottom few nets on fire and causing them to fall several feet before they remembered they could fly.  
  
"Come see this store," Chi-Chi called as several workers ran past them with fire extinguishers. When Trunks and Goten had safely landed, everyone went over and she waved them inside. They looked around with their mouths open. Tinsel and old posters lined the walls. A train ran around a track near the ceiling. Strange dinosaur toys filled odd corners of the store.  
  
"It's like the height of 1950's tackiness," Bulma commented.  
  
"Yeah! Isn't it great?" Goku grinned.  
  
The boys lost interest and ran outside. The others followed. First, Goten and Trunks went on Primeval Whirl, a small roller coaster with big, round cars that spun. They laughed through the whole thing. Then they ran (somewhat dizzily) to the carnival games set up nearby.  
  
"Look at this! You whack the dino on the head when it pops out of the hole!" Goten jumped up and down.  
  
"That's right!" The game's runner barked, carnie-style. "First person to reach a score of 150 wins one of these stuffed dinosaurs!"  
  
Goten, Trunks, and a few other children crowded around the line of gaming machines. "Ready! Go!"  
  
Goten and Trunks raised their clubs. They swung them down onto a dinosaur's head. Goten's stick sliced all the way through the machine and left a hole in the ground. Trunks' club and the machine both simply shattered.  
  
The two looked at each other, disappointed, as the other children backed away. "We didn't reach 150. Can we try again?" Goten asked.  
  
The worker twitched. "Here. Just take one. Take two." He shoved an armful of stuffed animals at them, which they happily took.  
  
They ran to the next game booth, Comet Crasher. They were given several orange balls. Goten examined his with interest. "Are these dragonballs?" he whispered.  
  
"No, baka!"  
  
Bulma glanced at her son, then went back to busily encapsulating the stuffed animals.  
  
The object was to throw the balls into various holes in the table. "Gently," Chi-Chi cautioned.  
  
When the dust cleared, they stood in front of a large crater. "But I didn't use half my strength," Trunks protested as Bulma led him away.  
  
"No more games," Chi-Chi declared firmly.  
  
As they all turned to leave, they passed Dino-Whamma. You had to hit a weight with a hammer to ring a bell. Two little girls and their dads waited in line to play.  
  
"My dad's stronger than your dad," the first girl taunted her cousin. "*My* dad's the strongest man in the world," the second girl retorted.  
  
Trunks stopped and laughed at them. "Your dads are weak humans. *My* dad is the Saiyan Prince, and he's stronger than anyone in the universe!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Let's see him hit the bell then!" The first girl stuck her tongue out at Trunks.  
  
Trunks smirked. "Hey, Dad!"  
  
Vegeta, who had listened to the whole thing, came forward, also smirking. He picked up the hammer. On the sidelines, Bulma covered her eyes.  
  
He swung the hammer down, cracking the ground open and causing a mild earthquake. The weight flew up and hit the bell. Bell and weight were flung into the air. They hit a ball on top of a pole on their way into orbit. The ball fell over, hitting the first lightbulb on a string of lightbulbs and cracking them all in a domino effect. Wires started shorting out and sparks flew up. The end bulb hit the next attraction over and its four strings of lightbulbs with enough force to start another chain reaction. That strike, combined with the shaking earth, toppled over Primeval Whirl, which made the ground shake even harder, bringing down Triceratop Spin and Dino-Sue, the largest Tyrannosaurus-Rex skeleton ever found at 40 feet long, 13 feet tall, and 7 tons. The whole center of Dinoland collapsed.  
  
"Man, we didn't get to ride the Dinosaur attraction yet," Gohan complained.  
  
As they rapidly exited Dinoland, Gohan saw one intact dinosaur statue that a large family was having their photo taken with. Gohan smiled at the youngest chibi.  
  
"I love dinos!" he chattered to Gohan happily as the mom loaded more film into the camera.  
  
"So do I. But this is just a statue."  
  
The chibi stuck out his bottom lip. "I know. But I've never seen a real one."  
  
Gohan frowned. "Never? Wait a minute. Hey!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, staring up into the sky. "Icharus!"  
  
There was a momentary silence, then a loud roar. The mother almost dropped her camera as a winged purple dino came flying down from out of the sky. Icharus landed next to Gohan, who patted him happily. Several nearby people screamed.  
  
Gohan turned to the wide-eyed little boy. "Icharus won't mind having his picture taken. Will you?" he turned back to the dinosaur, who seemed to be smiling.  
  
"Oh wow!" the boy flung his arms around the dino's leg, hugging him. Icharus had grown rather large--8 feet tall. "My name's Paul!" the chibi chirped happily. "You're awesome!"  
  
"Have fun!" Gohan said, and hurried to catch up to the rest of his group.  
  
He reached them just in time to hear Goku say, "I'm hungry!" He and Goten immediately agreed.  
  
The map was pulled out again. "Any more buffets?"  
  
"Can I help you?" asked an employee, so friendly and cheerful it was obviously only his first week of work.  
  
"Buffets?" Goku repeated. "All you can eat?"  
  
"At the nearby Animal Kingdom Lodge, sir," he replied. "It has many interesting ethnic foods and is only a short bus ride away."  
  
They thanked the man and headed for the park exit. Crowds of people swirled around them, who they pretty much overlooked--until. . .  
  
"What in the world?" Gohan exclaimed as their whole party stopped and did a double-take.  
  
The Ginyu Force stared back at them. Halos floated above their heads. Each had a silver Mickey Mouse balloon tied to one wrist. Jeice and Recoome both had big lollipops. Captain Ginyu wore oversized Mickey Mouse gloves. Burter carried an enormous stuffed Pluto. Each wore a strange hat. Burter had Donald--from the waist down, his feet sticking up in the air. Recoome wore a tall Mad Hatter's hat. Jeice was wearing a grey headband with Eeyore ears attached. Capt. Ginyu had a red Minnie Mouse cap, polka-dots, bow, ears and all. And Guldo. . . Guldo wore a child's Tinkerbell costume, complete with wand and wings, and a pointy pink Princess hat.  
  
"*What* are you doing here?" Vegeta shrieked.  
  
"King Yemma said, 'You've just received your one day of life for good behavior. What are you going to do next?' And we all yelled, 'Go to Disney World!'"  
  
"I'm thinking about switching bodies with Mickey," Ginyu said happily.  
  
"Nice hat!" Recoome complimented Piccolo, who turned a pinkish-green, pulled it off, and held it out of sight behind his back.  
  
Bulma pointed at Guldo. "You're in a dress."  
  
"Isn't it stylish?" he grinned cheerfully. Then he looked panicky. "It is, isn't it?"  
  
The other Ginyu Force members all snickered.  
  
Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku all looked at each other. Then Vegeta fired a small ki blast with one finger, that ricocheted around the group, making them all yelp.  
  
"Hey!" Burter cried. "That wasn't nice!"  
  
"We must show them what the Ginyu Force is made of!" Capt. Ginyu exclaimed.  
  
"Goofballs," said Gohan.  
  
They all bristled, then danced around each other, ending in various ridiculous poses. "We are the Ginyu Force!"  
  
Trunks nudged Gohan. "See how stupid that looks?"  
  
"Can we do Rock, Paper, Scissors for Vegeta?" Guldo asked, breaking the mood.  
  
"And what's that other Saiyan muttering about?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Goku, who was standing peacefully, eyes closed, hands held up in the air. "The sky, the air, the water. . . all the animals here. . . lend me your power!"  
  
"Kakkarot, I don't think that's really necessary. . ."  
  
Little sparks of light began to gather around him.  
  
"Outrageously over-charged tourists. . . give me your power!"  
  
Vegeta sighed and shrugged. He and Gohan moved to stand amongst the crowd that had gathered to watch.  
  
The ball of energy above Goku's head grew larger and larger as the Ginyu Force looked on, confused.  
  
"He looks really stupid doing that in those mouse ears," Vegeta remarked.  
  
Goku opened his eyes, grinned, and lobbed the ball of energy at the huddled Ginyu Force. There was a bright flash and a brief shriek. When everyone could see again, there was nothing left but a slightly singed pink Princess hat. Chi-Chi regarded it thoughtfully, then picked it up and put it on. "Spoils of war," she said.  
  
"Time to eat," Goten reminded them.  
  
____________ _____________  
  
A very short bus ride later, the Saiyans were piling their plates to record heights. The humans and Namek sighed and shook their heads. The buffet bar was quickly wiped out.  
  
A crying pre-pubescent boy was wailing, "Mommy, that pointy-haired man took the last plate of food! He took that piece of chicken away from me!"  
  
The woman glared at their table and patted her son on the back. "Never mind, Joey. We'll order room service."  
  
"Vegeta, shame on you," Bulma whispered.  
  
"Well, but Kakkarot ate all the beef!"  
  
____________ _____________  
  
"There's the bus you want, sirs, madams. And please, never eat here again. Have a Disney day!"  
  
  
  
Next: the destruction of Disney's MGM Studios 


	7. Muppets, Animators, and Star Tours

Chapter 7: Muppets, Animators, and Star Tours  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
The bus pulled up at Disney's MGM Studios.  
  
"There's a giant purple sorcerer's hat in the middle of the street," Chi- Chi commented.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's just weird."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What should we hit first?" Goten asked eagerly.  
  
Gohan picked up another map. "Let's see. Hey, we're just in time to see the Indiana Jones Stunt Show!"  
  
"That sounds cool!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
They walked down Hollywood Blvd. and turned left. Soon they were sitting around a large outdoor stage. First Indiana Jones had to make his way past booby-traps to get a golden statue. Then they had to re-enact a Cairo street chase. The actors explained how the stunts were done.  
  
Trunks and Goten were rapidly becoming disillusioned. "You mean it's all faked?" Goten frowned.  
  
Vegeta was leaning forward, eyes narrowed, observing everything closely.  
  
After the street chase came a fight between Indy and an airplane mechanic while Marion was trapped inside a jet fighter.  
  
"Not much of a fight," Trunks complained.  
  
As Marion was freed from the plane, a trail of gasoline caught on fire, and barrels began to explode. The gasoline led to the plane, which was approaching the fire as Indy and Marion fled.  
  
The plane caught on fire. A worker yelled, "Cut!" They ran and put the fire out.  
  
"Not much of an explosion," Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Would you keep quiet," complained a fat man sitting behind them. "I'd like to see you do better."  
  
Vegeta smirked evilly. He pointed one finger at the stage.  
  
"Vegeta, no!" Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Gohan exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
He ignored them and fired a blast of ki. The whole set exploded, scenery, jeep, motorcycle, airplane, and all.  
  
Vegeta turned back to the gaping fat man. "And it wasn't even faked," he smirked.  
  
"You're in so much trouble, mister," Bulma hissed.  
  
"It was a challenge. My honor was at stake."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"That was cool, Papa!"  
  
"You're not helping!"  
  
"But I didn't kill anybody. Look. I contained the whole blast."  
  
"Oh, really? OK." Bulma smiled. She'd take what she could get at this point.  
  
After the bleachers had been evacuated, they continued on their way. "Looks like we come to Star Tours next," Gohan informed them.  
  
"That's based off Star Wars," Goten said excitedly.  
  
This time they went through the line. A video explained that they were going on a space cruise to Endor. "Remember," Bulma scolded, "this is not a real space voyage." The boys nodded.  
  
They sat down in the space simulator. The doors closed. The room darkened. A small robot in front of them said, "I'm going to be your pilot. Is this your first trip? It's mine, too!"  
  
The screen in front of them showed pictures that made it appear as if they were moving. The engines rumbled. The seats shook. The pilot turned them the wrong way and they almost crashed into the space dock. Then they were airborne, but again, the pilot kept having problems. They entered a field of asteroids and the ship began to crash through ice walls.  
  
Goten and Trunks were thrilled, but Vegeta was growing increasingly nervous. Finally they made it out of the asteroid field, right into a space battle.  
  
"I've had enough!" Vegeta yelled. "Who let this baka robot fly, anyway?" He incinerated it with a ki blast. "Quick, Bulma! Take over!"  
  
For a moment, she stared at her mate, then she just started laughing.  
  
"Um, Vegeta?" Goku said. "Remember that whole, 'this isn't real' speech?"  
  
Vegeta slowly turned very red.  
  
"Maybe you got a bit carried away there," Piccolo smirked.  
  
"Oh shut up, mouse ears," he snarled.  
  
"But you didn't kill anybody again, Dad," Trunks piped up, trying to be encouraging.  
  
The other tourists were gawking and praying to escape from these weirdos soon. One enterprising college-age girl was looking for an emergency stop button.  
  
The ride stopped. A Disney employee opened the doors and looked at the smoldering metal pile of what used to be a robot. "Anyone not involved in the massacre of our droid may go on this ride again in a different simulator," he said, forcing a smile. As the tourists filed out, he called over his shoulder, "Hey, Bob! I think we need an out of order sign here!"  
  
"I think we'll just move on to the next ride," Bulma giggled. She clutched Vegeta's arm as they got up and walked out.  
  
"Can I still buy some Star Wars souvenirs in the gift shop?" Goten asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
After Bulma purchased the boys some $4,000 worth of merchandise to be shipped to their hotel room, the giddy store manager smiled at her. "I hope you're enjoying your day!"  
  
"Why, yes."  
  
"Are you staying long?"  
  
"The odds on that are getting smaller and smaller."  
  
The manager seemed puzzled, but kept smiling. "Well, do come and shop--I mean, visit with us again!"  
  
"OK." She took Vegeta's arm again and they all walked away.  
  
"I've flown a ship, too, you know," Goku said as they exited the store. "So have you. Why did you want *Bulma* to take over?"  
  
"Shut up, tree killer."  
  
___________ ___________  
  
"Should we watch the Muppet 3-D movie?"  
  
Hesitantly, Piccolo spoke up. "Um, yes. I like the Muppets."  
  
"Really." They all stared at him. He studiously ignored them. "OK. Whatever."  
  
They headed that way. They went through the line and were handed their 3-D glasses, which Goku immediately put on. Vegeta regarded him with disdain. "The show hasn't started yet. Baka."  
  
They were herded into a large room to wait before they went into the theatre for the movie. Small children began to talk excitedly as they entered the room. A swarm of them broke away from their parents and gathered in a mob around Piccolo. "Kermit!" they cried. "Can I have my photo taken with you? And my sister wants your autograph!"  
  
Piccolo blushed as Vegeta laughed. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's not easy being green," he said.  
  
The announcement that the movie was starting broke up the group. Everyone filed into the theatre and sat down. Vegeta was holding a heated inner debate with himself on whether or not to wear the 3-D glasses. On one hand, he wanted to see the movie. On the other hand, he'd look like a dork. It was a dilemma.  
  
In the end, he waited until the theatre was dark and the others were busy watching, then slipped them on.  
  
They all enjoyed the movie, as the Swedish chef supposedly fired a cannon at the end of the show, damaging the theatre. In reality, it was all special effects and the theatre was fine, but the Saiyans appreciated the thought.  
  
"I didn't do anything this time, I swear," Goten blurted during the fake explosion.  
  
"They know, brat. Nothing would have been left standing if it was you or Trunks."  
  
"Like you can talk," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Vegeta, do not demonstrate mass destruction. That pretend destruction was enough for me," Bulma scolded.  
  
Vegeta smirked but stopped the ball of energy that he'd started in his hand. "I'd better be rewarded for my restraint."  
  
"I saw a place that sells cookies."  
  
Vegeta thought about this. "Big cookies?"  
  
"We'll go see."  
  
So they went to "The Writer's Stop" on the mock-up of New York Street. After the Saiyans satisfied themselves with a large number of cookies and muffins, they decided to go next to the Disney Animation Studio.  
  
At the Animation Studio, guests were allowed to see how the process of bringing an animated movie to life really worked. Plus they got to see behind the scenes to where the artists worked. They stood on one side of a large glass window and looked into the studio on the other side (like staring at fish in a bowl). The artists sat at various desks, drawing pictures. Drawings and figurines of their latest movie, "Treasure Planet," were sitting around (It's a really good movie. Go see it).  
  
Goku and Vegeta were standing a little apart, staring through the window, when Vegeta got an odd notion. "Kakkarot," he said, "teleport me to the other side. I want to talk to one of the animators."  
  
Goku stared at him in confusion. "We're not supposed to be over there. Why do you want to?"  
  
Vegeta scowled. "Just do it!"  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea. . ."  
  
"Fine!" Vegeta raised one hand and blasted a hole through the window.  
  
Goku gulped. "That's a worse idea."  
  
Vegeta stalked through the busted window and leaned over the first desk he came to in a threatening manner. The animator's eyes were huge as he leaned backwards in terror.  
  
"I want you to draw a picture of my son and the Lion King," Vegeta hissed.  
  
Goku slapped himself on the forehead.  
  
The others came running. "Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her with the most innocent expression he was capable of assuming. "What? I'm just talking."  
  
Roshi cackled and pressed his face against the glass. "Get me a naked picture of Pocahontas while you're at it!"  
  
Gohan slapped his hand over Roshi's mouth.  
  
Fearing for his life, the animator gave a sickly grin. "I can draw a picture of your kid, no problem. Which one is he?"  
  
Trunks stepped forward, face red. "Papa, I'm so embarrassed."  
  
__________ __________  
  
After the artist assured security that the window had broken from natural causes, and that his visitor (who seemed to loom despite his height) was an old family friend, their group left the building. Vegeta clutched his prized drawing to his chest, smirking.  
  
Goten was taunting Trunks softly enough that Vegeta couldn't hear, until Trunks hauled off and hit him. Roshi was pouting and mumbling about the unfairness of life and what a fine figure of a woman Pocahontas was.  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma walked slightly ahead, pretending they didn't know any of the rest. Piccolo and Gohan walked slightly behind, pretending the same thing.  
  
"Oh look," Chi-Chi pointed. "That shows the story of Walt Disney-san. Let's go look."  
  
"Go ahead," Roshi grumbled. "I'm going across the street to watch the Little Mermaid show."  
  
Goten volunteered to go with him to keep an eye on him.  
  
"Ha!" Trunks scoffed. "You just want to look at a girl wearing nothing but seashells."  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes widened and she looked closely at her youngest son. It was his turn to blush, until Roshi grabbed him by the arm. "We'll meet back here!" He pulled Goten away.  
  
Gohan put his arm around his mom. "Come on, Kassan, I'm interested in hearing an educational documentary on the life of Mr. Disney-san."  
  
They entered the building.  
  
Vegeta started to scowl as they looked at the pictures of Walt and read about his life. "What's so special about this guy? Why is there no monument to me anywhere? I'm the Prince of all Saiyans!"  
  
"That's it!" Bulma exclaimed, hands on hips. "I'm taking another shopping break!" She dragged Chi-Chi behind her as she stomped away.  
  
"We'll all meet back here in an hour!" Chi-Chi called.  
  
Vegeta blinked. "Huh."  
  
The remaining Saiyans and one Namekian looked at each other. "So what are we close to?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"We can go on the Backlot Tour," Gohan replied, consulting the map.  
  
"All right then." They left the One Man's Dream attraction and turned right. The Backlot Tour was just down the street.  
  
They cut in line and got in the little tram cars, which drove them around the streets of Disney MGM Studios. They saw old movie props and houses that were really just false-fronts.  
  
Finally the tour guide said they would visit Catastrophe Canyon, where a movie scene was being filmed. It was made to look like a rocky mountain, with oil drilling going on. A semi truck was parked underneath a water tower. The tram stopped and they looked it over. Then suddenly, with a great rumbling, the ground began to shake. "Oh no!" the tour guide exclaimed. "They're testing the special effects!"  
  
The quaking grew more violent. All at once, the semi erupted with a great ball of fire. "Cool!"  
  
"I didn't do it!" Goku held up his hands.  
  
Then the water tower broke open and gallons of water dumped down over the mountain, putting out the fire. "Neat!"  
  
Vegeta grinned; Bulma wasn't here. Pointing one finger, he discreetly sent a spark of ki to reignite the truck. More fire billowed up.  
  
The tour guide squeaked. The first part was all staged, but this was new. Had someone changed the tour and not told her? Or should she fear for her life?  
  
The heat grew as the fire reached out toward them.  
  
"Drive!" the tour guide cried. The tram pulled away with a lurch as something on the ground began sparking. They sped away at 30 mph as more explosions rocked behind them.  
  
Vegeta smirked. Gohan glanced at him suspiciously, but. . . maybe that was all supposed to happen? He wasn't sure.  
  
They got off the ride and met back up with the ladies, Goten, and Roshi. They could still hear muffled explosions in the distance.  
  
Bulma looked them over with narrowed eyes. "Did something happen?"  
  
Goku smiled. "Nope! What's next?"  
  
No one ever disbelieved Goku. Bulma shrugged.  
  
"We still have to go on the Tower of Terror and the Rock n Roller Coaster!" Goten jumped up and down.  
  
"OK!" That sounded good to Trunks.  
  
___________ ____________  
  
A/N: This was really easy to write at first, but now it's getting hard. There's only so many ways you can blow up stuff. But I'm still going. I hope it's still funny.  
  
At any rate, feel free to come join me to discuss DBZ, Disney, writing, or anything else we feel like at groups.yahoo.com/group/Distortion_dbz  
  
Japanese words:  
  
Baka: idiot/fool  
  
Kassan: Mother 


	8. Encounters With Strangers and the Great ...

Chapter 8: Encounters with Strangers and The Great Movie Ride  
  
  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the celebrities or movies mentioned.  
  
"We still have to go on the Tower of Terror and the Rock n Roller Coaster!" Goten jumped up and down.  
  
"OK!" That sounded good to Trunks.  
  
They rode these without incident, to everyone's surprise. What was wrong with Vegeta? Could he possibly be actually enjoying himself?  
  
They finished riding the coaster and looked at Gohan's watch. It was getting pretty late. The sky was darkening.  
  
"I'm hungry again," Goku whined.  
  
"Me, too!" Goten agreed immediately.  
  
"Um, me, too," Gohan confessed. Trunks nodded.  
  
Piccolo and the women sighed. "How about you, Vegeta?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"That would be a yes," Bulma translated.  
  
"Hollywood and Vine," Gohan read. "Enjoy our breakfast, lunch, or dinner buffet."  
  
They headed that way, Vegeta smirking.  
  
"Wait, where's Roshi?"  
  
They looked around frantically. He was sneaking toward a crowd of people taking photos with the Hunchback of Notre Dame and the gypsy, Esmerelda. Just as Bulma and Chi-Chi opened their mouths to scream at him, he suddenly clutched his heart and fell to the ground.  
  
Goku shoved the other tourists away to reach his old sensei. An employee was bending over him. Esmerelda stood close to him, looking down at him with worry.  
  
"He's looking up her skirt," Goten said in shocked realization.  
  
"Esmerelda," he moaned then. "I think I need mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."  
  
"Ugh!" She stepped back. "I'd rather kiss Hades after he's eaten worms!"  
  
Exasperated, Goku yanked him up off the ground. "Quit faking, old man!"  
  
Roshi looked hurt. "Faking? Old? Me?" Then he noticed Vegeta standing with his palm out, facing him, thumb tucked in. He gulped. "I seem to have made a full recovery. Let's move on."  
  
____________ ___________  
  
A retired gentleman in a Hawaiin shirt whispered to his wife, "Have you ever seen anyone eat that much, Martha?"  
  
Mouth open, Martha shook her head.  
  
He snapped a quick photo for posterity.  
  
Their son got up, wiped his mouth with a napkin, and approached the table. "Madams, I represent Wholesale Foods Delivered to Your Door." He handed Chi- Chi and Bulma a business card. "I would be proud to have you as customers. I could triple my sales!"  
  
"Um, thank you," Chi-Chi responded.  
  
"Get lost, baka," Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Vegeta, don't threaten him with your mouth full," Bulma scolded.  
  
Goku grinned.  
  
The man gaped at them, smoothed back his hair, and rejoined his parents.  
  
After the buffet had been cleaned out of food, a smiling Disney worker gave them their bill and started to speak.  
  
"We know," Piccolo sighed. "Never eat here again."  
  
"I wasn't going to say that," the worker smiled.  
  
They all stared at her incredulously. "You weren't?"  
  
"No, my manager is going to say that after you've paid. I was just going to remind you that the tip is not included. Have a Disney day!"  
  
____________ ___________  
  
"What's left?" Goku asked outside the restaurant.  
  
"There's still the Great Movie Ride," Gohan answered.  
  
"Let's go." ______ ________  
  
OK, here's what's SUPPOSED to happen on the Great Movie Ride. . . you board a vehicle consisting of several open-air cars with wide seats. In the front car is your tour guide. You ride around as your tour guide talks to you, passing animatronic figures and background sets that are scenes from different movies. Then the car stops as a 1920's gangster gets in a gunfight around you. He then points his gun at the guide, forcing her to get off, and hijacks the vehicle to make his escape. You continue passing movie scenes, which he thinks are real. Eventually you stop at an ancient Egyptian set where a priest stands by a statue holding a huge jewel. The gangster goes to steal it, despite warnings from the priest that it is cursed. As he reaches for the jewel, smoke envelops them, he turns into a skeleton, and the priest takes off her long, hooded robe to reveal--your tour guide. She takes back over and you see more movie scenes until the ride ends. Like I said, that's what's SUPPOSED to happen. . .  
  
_______ ______  
  
Following a short wait in line, the Vegeta party boarded their car for the Great Movie Ride. To their delight, they got to sit in the very front car. They always liked to be in front.  
  
A cheerful-looking Disney employee got into the car next to them (cheerful in this case because she was a good actress; she'd actually been working there two years). She picked up the microphone. "Hello," she greeted everyone. "I'm Leslie, and I'm going to be your tour guide for this ride!"  
  
The cars started moving. "First we pay tribute to those great old movies, filled with music and dancing." She pointed to a large group of pretty animatronic women in skimpy leotards, arranged in a pyramid formation. Drooling, Roshi reached out a hand.  
  
"They're not real," Gohan snapped, slapping the hand down.  
  
Their guide ignored this display, although she twitched a bit. "Here we have Gene Kelly, with Singing in the Rain, and Julie Andrews in Mary Poppins."  
  
The cars kept moving. They went into another room. This was an alley set, with seedy looking buildings on either side--clearly, the bad, dangerous part of town. "Here we are in the city of the 1920's with James Cagney, who played in many gangster movies, like The Public Enemy."  
  
They passed the aforementioned James, then were brought to a halt by a closed door. "The light's red." Leslie pointed to the stoplight above the door. A 1920's automobile pulled up a few feet away as a man in a suit and hat came down the steps of one of the houses. He pulled a gun.  
  
"Oh no, what's this?" Leslie exclaimed.  
  
The man exchanged some gunfire with the gangsters in the car. "This looks like a job for the Great Saiyaman," Gohan proclaimed.  
  
"Aw come on, Gohan, this is exciting," Trunks protested.  
  
The man turned to their guide. "That's it. I'm getting out of here. I'm taking your vehicle. Move aside!" He waved the gun at her. Fearfully, she climbed out of the car.  
  
"You can't do that!" Goku declared indignantly.  
  
Gohan reached for his watch as Goku started to grab for the man's gun.  
  
"Don't interfere!" the man cried, startled. "I have all these hostages!" The audience wasn't supposed to participate! What was he supposed to do? He waved the gun around some more, ending up with it pointing at the person at the end of the row. Namely, Bulma.  
  
Vegeta leaned over and grabbed the man's wrist, forcing the gun up. "You would dare to threaten my mate? The mate of the Prince of all Saiyans? You would try to take *me* hostage? And my son?"  
  
Goku and Gohan looked at each other.  
  
Vegeta blasted the gun into dust, then threw the man backwards, through the wall, and incidentally, on top of Leslie, where they both passed out. Then he sent the car full of robot gangsters, who were still firing, into whatever dimension melted metal and plastic go to.  
  
"*I* own this tour now," he smirked, crossing his arms. "Onna, make the car go forward."  
  
Bulma leaned over and fiddled with the control panel. After a moment, the stoplight turned green, the doors opened, and the cars continued on their way.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Bulma said lightly, smiling at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta smirked wider, clearly satisfied. Trunks gave him a look of adoration, and he ruffled the boy's hair.  
  
The next room was an old Western set. John Wayne sat on a horse, speaking to whoever would listen. "If you're looking for a fight, you'll regret it," he was saying.  
  
Vegeta, quite naturally, blasted him. Someone in the next car cheered. "It's amazing the things Disney comes up with for their rides," she commented to her fiancé.  
  
Doors opened and closed. Now they were in the spaceship of the movie, Alien. Saiyans and Namekian alike looked rather nervous as steam billowed around them.  
  
"They're not real aliens," Goten was repeating to himself, when out of the ceiling, with a hiss and a cloud of smoke, appeared a huge, hairless alien head with sharp teeth, arms reaching out for them. "Gah!"  
  
"Beam cannon!"  
  
There was an explosion of light, and pieces of the ceiling and yet another dead alien rained down on them.  
  
"Quick reflexes, Piccolo," Gohan complimented him.  
  
"I'm tired of aliens!" he declared.  
  
"You *are* one, baka," Vegeta huffed, disappointed that he hadn't gotten the thing first.  
  
"There's another one!" Trunks cried, as one came out of the wall a ways behind them.  
  
Vegeta and Goku hit that one with laser blasts simultaneously. Not much was left of the wall. Or the ceiling. Bulma and Chi-Chi sighed.  
  
New room. This contained snakes. . . lots of snakes. And skeletons with glowing eyes. They passed Indiana Jones and the ark, then the car stopped next to a statue holding a large red jewel. Standing next to it was someone in a long, hooded robe. "I know you want to steal this ruby," she said nervously, wishing she hadn't regained consciousness and come back out here to finish her part. "But I warn you, it's guarded by a curse!"  
  
"Why would we want that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"It's worth money," Chi-Chi replied.  
  
"We've got money," Vegeta said. "Keep going."  
  
"No, wait!" Leslie cried. "Um, oh dear." She wondered, 'What do I do now?' She threw off her robe. "It's me, your tour guide! I need to take over now."  
  
"No." Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he gazed at her warningly. "It's my tour now."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
He raised one glowing hand.  
  
She yelped. "OK, OK, you can keep it! I have to take care of my aging grandmother! Don't kill me!"  
  
"Bulma, make us move again," he commanded, lowering his hand and smirking.  
  
Bulma did, as the tour guide snuck backstage again. "Who *was* that man?" she wailed.  
  
The ex-gangster shook his head. "Our manager said to ignore him. I'd like to know how we're to do that while he's blowing our head off."  
  
Their manager entered the office. "Security says they're watching him. Not to worry."  
  
"Yeah, well, I want hazard pay," complained the gangster.  
  
_____ ______  
  
The car traveled into a lush jungle, where they saw Jane and Cheetah sitting on top of an elephant. Then a blood-curdling, yodeling yell sounded behind them as Tarzan (not the cartoon version) swung by on a rope.  
  
"Argh!" Piccolo and Goku clamped their hands over their ears as Vegeta flinched and blasted him with a Gallic Gun. A small piece of singed rope continued to move back and forth by itself. Jane never stopped smiling.  
  
"Hn."  
  
New room. They looked around in surprise. They were surrounded by colorful flowers and houses. To the side was a yellow brick road. Suddenly, small, happy people poked their heads out of windows to sing a happy song.  
  
Vegeta frowned. "Why does this all seem so familiar?"  
  
Bulma poked him in the side and whispered in his ear, "The day you tried Goku's Instant Transmission technique. Remember? You accidentally transported yourself to Oz."  
  
** See my story, Evil Saiyan of Oz. If you thought Disney was the scene of mass destruction and chaos, you should see what happens there. **  
  
Vegeta's expression cleared. "Oh, yes." Then he scowled. "But where are the flying monkeys?"  
  
Their vehicle stopped again. With a bang and a cloud of red smoke, the Wicked Witch of the West appeared beside them. "Who. . ." she began, as Vegeta turned and took her out with his Big Bang Attack. The scenery and the Munchkins suffered from this, as well. In fact, parts of the building started to fold in on itself.  
  
"I think we'd better go on," Bulma said.  
  
Not much left to see. They passed Dorothy, Humphrey Bogart, and Mickey Mouse, before they ended up watching a short film of various movie clips. Then the ride was over.  
  
"That was just splendid," one of the tourists enthused. "I must say, sir, you were very good in your part." He grabbed Vegeta's hand and shook it vigorously. Vegeta stared at him.  
  
"He's my dad," Trunks informed the man proudly.  
  
The man smiled and left, which was fortunate for his continued health, as Vegeta was breaking out of his shock. Still. . . "I was good, wasn't I?" he smirked.  
  
"Oh, please." Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. Goku grinned as they all walked away.  
  
"It's getting on in the evening," Gohan pointed out, looking at the sky. "Did we still want to go to Epcot for awhile?"  
  
Everyone nodded. "OK, let's go."  
  
They walked to the bus stop, waited a few minutes, with Vegeta still smirking. The bus to Epcot arrived. It was quite crowded.  
  
They stepped on the bus. Vegeta looked around. There were no seats left. Vegeta pointed this out to the others.  
  
"We're supposed to ride standing," Gohan said.  
  
"What?" Vegeta exclaimed, truly shocked. "They want me to stand? Me? The Prince of all Saiyans?" The others chorused the last line along with him. He scowled at them.  
  
He turned to the nearest seated person, put his face about two inches away from his, and stared. The person tried to look elsewhere, and failed. He gulped. "Hi," he smiled nervously. "Did--did you want my seat?"  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku scolded. Vegeta ignored him, plucking the skinny man from his seat and placing him in the aisle.  
  
"And you," he scowled at the man's wife.  
  
"Arnold, you're letting him get with this?" the wife pouted.  
  
The man raised his hands. "He he, yes."  
  
The wife got up, stamped her foot, and moved away from the seat. "Either you take assertiveness training or we're getting divorced!"  
  
Vegeta sat Bulma by the window and placed himself beside her.  
  
"What about me?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Talk to Kakkarot," he said.  
  
"Chi-Chi! I can't make. . ." he looked at the tourist he was standing beside. It was a 70 year old lady. She gave him her weariest, most helpless smile. ". . .this poor old woman stand!"  
  
Chi-Chi sighed. She supposed not.  
  
"I hope this ride is short," Piccolo muttered, closing his eyes and trying to hide in meditation.  
  
"Can I sit on your lap?" Roshi asked an attractive young woman. She hit him with her handbag.  
  
Next time: Epcot 


	9. Fish, France, and Street Theatre

Chapter 9: Fish, France, and Street Theatre  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
They walked through the entrance of Epcot and stared around them. Before them stood the giant silver globe. And in front of that, strange triangular- shaped slabs rising 15 feet in the air. Each slab had dozens of tiny pictures on it. The slabs lined the sidewalk on both sides. They went up and examined the pictures, each one of a person's (or sometimes people) face.  
  
"What is this?" Goku asked, amazed.  
  
"It looks like a graveyard," Vegeta said.  
  
"It looks like a war memorial," Gohan added. "These are monoliths."  
  
"Mono-what?"  
  
"Monoliths. Big monuments, essentially."  
  
"Maybe it's a memorial to everyone who has died on their rides," Trunks suggested. Vegeta laughed.  
  
"According to this sign, people pay $25 to have their face engraved on a little plate and added to these slabs," Bulma informed them.  
  
"Humph. Then it's a baka-lith," Vegeta said.  
  
"Let's move on, shall we?"  
  
"A baka-lith," Piccolo snorted. "I like that."  
  
They continued walking. After they went underneath the globe, they turned right. "Hey, look, the Living Seas! Can we go?"  
  
"OK, Goten, but we can't stay long. The rest of us want to see the countries at World Showcase."  
  
They entered the Living Seas building. They skipped the preview movie and boarded the "hydrolator" which was supposed to take them underwater to the seabase. When the doors opened, they looked around the big open space. Rooms branched off of it. They ran around to the different rooms, then up the escalator to the big windows where they could watch the fish swim by.  
  
They gathered around two adjoining windows. "Look, Mom!" Goten kept pointing. "There's a sting ray! There's a dolphin! There's a giant turtle!"  
  
"Look, there's a diver," said Trunks. "He's swimming awfully fast. I think he's chasing that guy."  
  
"What guy?" They all pressed their faces to the glass and looked. "Oh, no!"  
  
It was Goku. He was swimming through the aquarium. They watched as he knocked out a dolphin and slung it over his back. Chi-Chi and Gohan both face-faulted. Goku swam to the surface, waving. "Hey, look Chi! I caught a big fish for a midnight snack!"  
  
Vegeta started laughing, then stopped abruptly. "Why am I laughing? This moron is the last of the full-blooded Saiyans! What a pathetic representative of our race! Kakkarot, get out of there before I kill you!"  
  
Goku looked confused. While he was distracted, the diver came up to him and took his mask off. "You stunned Timmy the Dolphin! Give him back right now or I'll have you arrested!"  
  
"Give him the fish, Dad!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Goku, I can't believe you!" Chi-Chi screamed at him. "I thought you learned your lesson with Shamu at Sea World!"  
  
The group trudged after the wet Goku as security escorted him out of the building. Bulma donated $8,000 to the Living Seas Dolphin Research Project and they headed toward the countries. Nobody was speaking to Goku for the moment.  
  
There are 11 countries in the World Showcase section of Epcot, arranged in a semi-circle around a lake. They started their way around them. They passed uneventfully through Canada, then started to look around England. As they walked down the street, a group of 3 actors started down it from the other direction. They started calling people over to watch their street performance. Intrigued, the group drifted over.  
  
"We're the World Showcase players," announced the first actor. "We're going to put on a classic play about King Arthur! Sit down and watch!"  
  
Various members of their group sat down to observe, and the others shrugged and sat down, too, except for Vegeta and Piccolo, who remained standing, looking aloof and disinterested. Vegeta had his arms crossed, scowling. Piccolo's projected image was rather spoiled by his mouse-ear turban, however.  
  
Other tourists joined them, seated and standing, as the play began. The actors cracked bad jokes and cheered the audience on to participate with hand motions and different words to call out at certain times.  
  
"Now then," said Actor #2, "this play is about King Arthur. He was a kingly man. He was a manly man. He was the only man in the kingdom to have his own crown." As the actor spoke, he was making his way into the crowd, holding a fake crown. "In fact, King Arthur is. . . right here!" So saying, he placed the crown over Goku's mouse-ears. "Come on up to the front!" he encouraged, pulling Goku up by the hand.  
  
Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Gohan cheered him on. "Go Goku!"  
  
"That baka? A king?" Vegeta muttered derisively.  
  
In front of the crowd, the actors sat Goku down on a wagon. "Whenever we mention King Arthur, you yell, 'Long live the king!'" the female actor ordered the tourists. They did so (except for Vegeta, of course). "Then the king replies with 'Woo hoo ha!" she said, shaking her hips around. "You do it!" she commanded him.  
  
Goku looked at his entourage. "Do it, Dad!" Goten yelled encouragingly, looking forward to making fun of him, noting his mom getting the camera at ready.  
  
Goku did the motions for the Fusion Dance. "Woo hoo ha!" he repeated obediently, grinning. This was fun!  
  
Vegeta laughed. Piccolo shook his head.  
  
"Now, King Arthur started the Round Table and had many knights. They brought peace to the kingdom. Then the King sent his two best knights on a quest to find the Holy Grail. First he called for Sir Lancelot."  
  
"Lancelot!" Goku yelled.  
  
Actor #1 put a purple tunic with a big L on over his head. "Here I am!"  
  
"Then he called for Sir Galahad!"  
  
"Galahad!" Goku looked at the other two actors.  
  
Actor #2 grabbed a tunic with a big G. "Galahad was a brave knight! He was a strong knight. He was a handsome man! He was. . . right here!" Actor #2 unwisely stopped in front of Vegeta, holding out the tunic.  
  
Horrified, Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "Are you referring to me?"  
  
Actor #2 smiled and waved the tunic.  
  
"You expect me to pretend Kakkarot is my king? He's just a third-class baka! *I'm* the Prince of all Saiyans!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go on, Vegeta," Bulma giggled. "It's just pretend."  
  
Trunks, dying to see Vegeta do something as stupid as what Goku was doing, nudged his dad. "Go ahead, Papa. Be a good sport."  
  
"Never!" Vegeta scowled darker.  
  
Actor #2 looked at his fellow thespians. "Um. . ."  
  
"Come on, Vegeta. You're not afraid, are you?" Goku called, grinning widely.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Afraid? Me?" he hissed. "Give me that!" he snarled, grabbing the tunic from the man who was now sorely regretting his life, his career, and his choice of guest actors. Fear was clutching at his spine, along with dark visions of the future.  
  
Actress #3 was openly admiring Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta stalked to the front. "Now what?"  
  
Actor #2 followed behind dejectedly.  
  
"Having answered the king's call, the knights prepared to set out on their quest for the Holy Grail," the actress continued brightly. "Sir Galahad was delighted to have a new adventure, and responded by doing his world famous dance of joy!"  
  
Everyone looked at Vegeta expectantly.  
  
Vegeta's ki level was rising rapidly.  
  
"Vegeta," Goku said nervously, "don't get all worked up, OK?" Gohan and Piccolo exchanged looks.  
  
Trunks and Goten were laughing. "Go ahead, Vegeta!" Bulma shouted, smiling wickedly. "Do that little routine you did for me alone in the bedroom a few months ago!"  
  
All eyes grew large and swiveled to Bulma, then back to Vegeta, who was bright red. "Quit making things up, Onna!" Vegeta screamed back, clearly remembering the moment she was talking about, when he'd drank a little too much sake.  
  
Trunks had stopped laughing, not liking the images of his parents Bulma's words brought to mind. He was wondering if she was referring to the day he had stayed overnight at Goten's, when he had come back home to get his forgotten pajamas and overheard. . . never mind. His mind leaped back from his recollections hastily. It was too traumatic for his tender years.  
  
Goku, however, was dying laughing. Vegeta turned his fury on him. He moved abruptly and punched him in the jaw, knocking him off the wagon.  
  
"Ow!" Goku protested, lying with his back on the ground and his legs sticking up in the air, resting on the wagon. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"Quit laughing, you third-class baka!" Vegeta snatched up the fallen crown. "*I'll* be the King! You go do that humiliating stuff!" He put the crown on and sat down triumphantly on the wagon, throwing the tunic--which he'd never put on--onto Goku's chest.  
  
"But I was the king!" Goku whined.  
  
"You've been deposed," Vegeta said smugly.  
  
Goku sighed and sat up, putting on the tunic. Being deposed was better than Vegeta killing the three actors, which is what he'd been afraid would happen.  
  
The actors had huddled together for comfort, staring at Vegeta. "Um, yes." Actor #2 cleared his throat and smiled. Sort of. "So Galahad and Lancelot, um. . . found the grail really fast." He threw a gold-colored cup at Goku, who caught it in surprise. "Then they gave it to the King."  
  
Goku handed the cup to Vegeta, who smirked.  
  
"The King was glad to get it. The end."  
  
"I didn't get to do the dance of joy," Goku complained loudly.  
  
"Um, that's the finale. Go ahead," said Actress #3 weakly.  
  
Goku swung his pelvis around and waved his arms from side to side. Chi-Chi took more photos. Vegeta stood up and went back to the group.  
  
"The end," Actor #2 repeated forcefully. "We hope you've enjoyed the show!"  
  
Goku smiled and stopped dancing. Actor #1 approached him and took back their tunic. Actress #3 followed Vegeta. "Can I get our crown back, please?"  
  
Vegeta frowned. "No."  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried.  
  
"I like it. I'm the King."  
  
"Vegeta, it's their crown!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Vegeta, I will get you a better crown of your own. Give them that one back."  
  
"Humph. Well. . . OK." He handed it back to the actress. She bowed, and ran away.  
  
"Don't ever mention dancing again," Vegeta told Bulma warningly. She merely smiled. Trunks covered his ears.  
  
"Well, that was an abrupt play," Roshi commented.  
  
"I think there was probably supposed to be more to it, originally," Gohan sighed. He couldn't take the adults anywhere.  
  
They left England, walking on. The next country they came to was France. "Look, the Eiffel Tower!" Chi-Chi pointed.  
  
"What's going on over there?" Goten asked, motioning towards a small crowd in front of the French restaurant.  
  
"Let's find out," Goku suggested, grinning again.  
  
They expertly pushed their way to the front (with the women in the lead). To their surprise, they saw a white marble statue of a woman, with a little boy in front, getting his picture taken. Then they realized that the statue was, in fact, a live person in a flowing dress, painted all in white.  
  
"Cool," said Bulma. "And Roshi, don't even think it."  
  
The little boy ran back to his mother, photo finished. "I want my photo taken," Bulma declared. "You take it, OK, Chi?"  
  
Chi-Chi nodded, and Bulma ran up to the statue-lady. The statue stood next to her, completely still, then suddenly grabbed Bulma's Mickey Mouse ear hat.  
  
"Hey!" Bulma looked at the statue, who was once again frozen, now clutching Bulma's hat. Chi-Chi took the picture. Bulma smiled then, and tried to get her hat back. The lady didn't let go. Bulma frowned and pulled harder. The lady retained her immovable grip on the hat. "Hey," Bulma said again.  
  
Vegeta shoved his way past Goku until he stood next to Bulma. "You have three seconds to release my mate's stupid hat before I blast you to another dimension!"  
  
The lady flinched. He raised his hand, glowing with crackling energy.  
  
"One. . ."  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Two. . ." The energy built and coalesced, doubling in size.  
  
The statue replaced the hat on Bulma's head. He didn't let go of the massive, glowing energy ball in his hand, continuing to glare at the lady. She stepped backward, falling off the marble pedestal she'd been standing on.  
  
"Vegeta, don't you dare kill her!" Bulma scolded, straightening the hat on her head.  
  
Vegeta turned his glare on Bulma. "Fine," he said after a tense pause. Then he smirked and blasted Disney's replica of the Eiffel Tower. It went up in flames.  
  
Bulma groaned. A streak of sweat ran down the statue's previously immobile face, leaving a trail through the white paint.  
  
"Gallic Gun!"  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma sighed. "You're still stressed over your ordeal in England, aren't you?" she asked as the circle-vision movie "Impressions of France" and the building it had been housed in collapsed in smoke and flying debris.  
  
"Of course I am!" Vegeta replied. "And your little speech about our private lives didn't help any!"  
  
Trunks quickly covered his ears, just in case any more secrets were about to be revealed, and hid behind Goten.  
  
Vegeta Final Flash'ed the stores to the right of the fire and rubble. They flared up splendidly, as one had been a perfume store. The smell of fake flowers and musk was nearly overpowering.  
  
"Gosh, I hope there weren't too many customers in there," Gohan mumbled.  
  
Bulma draped herself around Vegeta. "I'm sorry," she said sweetly. "But I promise to make it up to you later." She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I'll give you my own special dance of joy, my prince. And you can wear the crown I'll buy you."  
  
Trunks was humming loudly.  
  
The Big Bang Attack Vegeta had already started to power up died down. His eyes and Bulma's met. He smirked. She kissed him lingeringly. "All right, I'll let the rest of France live."  
  
A singed Beast and a rather scorched-looking Belle came staggering out of the remains of the last store, coughing.  
  
As the Beast passed out at their feet from smoke inhalation, Roshi latched on to the dazed Belle. "You poor young lady, come sit on my lap while you recover!"  
  
Piccolo slapped himself in the forehead.  
  
Chi-Chi rescued Belle from Roshi and turned her over to the two security guards who had come running to the scene. "What happened?" one asked, stunned.  
  
"Um, I didn't see anything," Chi-Chi sweat-dropped, turning on her heel and making her getaway. The group hurried on to Morocco.  
  
____________ ____________  
  
A/N's: I quite enjoyed writing this one. And if you're ever in Epcot, I would recommend watching the street performers; they're funny.  
  
Oh, and Raptor 101. . . just wait. Japan is coming up. 


	10. Merchandise, Rivalry, and the Revenge of...

Chapter 10: Merchandise, Rivalry, and the Revenge of the Princesses  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
The group hurried on to Morocco. They marveled at the hand-painted tiles and carvings in the architecture, then turned towards the sound of music. A small stage was set up, where several musicians played. An attractive woman in a harem-style costume was belly dancing.  
  
"Uh oh," Goku and Bulma chorused as Roshi suddenly appeared on stage, clumsily moving to the music, eyes never leaving the woman's shaking form.  
  
Piccolo slapped himself again.  
  
"Whose turn is it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors?" Goku suggested.  
  
"*I'll* get him," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"No!" Goku twitched visibly. "I'll get him!" He rushed over to the stage and pulled Roshi off it, then drug him along behind him. "Let's just move on to Japan," he said over Roshi's heated protests. The others agreed.  
  
"Let's see how authentic they made it." Gohan looked around.  
  
"Have you noticed how all these countries are pretty much one big store?"  
  
"Well, let's see what Japan is selling." They entered the store.  
  
"Kimonos, bonsai trees, rice candy. . ."  
  
"Cool! Samurai swords!" Trunks pressed his face against the glass.  
  
"Chopsticks, tea sets. . ."  
  
"Hey, anime!" Goten called. Trunks came over. "Gundam Wing, Yu-gi-oh. . . hey look! Dragonball Z merchandise!"  
  
The others all hurried over.  
  
Trunks was looking at a wall scroll, puzzled. "Is this supposed to be me? Why am I so much older? And why do I have a sword?" He looked at his mother.  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
"Why do all these shirts have Kakkarot on them?" Vegeta demanded in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Papa, can I have a sword?"  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Vegeta, it's not my fault! Look, this shirt has you, me, Gohan, and Trunks!"  
  
Goten pouted. "What about me?"  
  
"Why am I always hidden in the background?" Piccolo complained to Gohan.  
  
"I want a sword! Mom!"  
  
"Vegeta! Vegeta--this shirt is just you!"  
  
"Ooh, and it's bright red, and don't you look handsome on it!" Bulma soothed. "And powerful, of course."  
  
"I like this sword here, in this case!"  
  
"Wow, look at this wall of Hello, Kitty."  
  
Vegeta involuntarily glanced at the Hello Kitty merchandise and finally calmed down. "We're buying my shirt," he said.  
  
"Sure, dear," Bulma replied.  
  
"And that sword!"  
  
When the others were busy looking for their faces on mugs and trading cards, and Bulma and Trunks were distracted arguing over weaponry, Vegeta snuck nonchalantly over to the Hello Kitty display. 'Wow,' he thought, 'look at all this neat stuff I can add to my collection!'  
  
His eyes ran greedily over the merchandise that covered one entire wall. 'Key chains, shirts, diaries. . . hey, Hello Kitty as the Wizard of Oz characters! Hn, still no flying monkeys. . .'  
  
"Um, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta froze, then slowly turned his head to see Goku staring at him with a puzzled expression. "What are you doing?"  
  
Vegeta thought fast. "Looking for Yu Yu Hakusho?"  
  
Goku scratched his head. "That's just Hello, Kitty."  
  
Vegeta gave a very fake laugh. "Oh, you're right, Kakkarot! My mistake!" He hurried over to Bulma.  
  
"Wow," Goku mumbled. "I never thought I'd hear Vegeta say those words, ever." He brightened. "I knew it! He really does like me! Hey, Vegeta, look, we're action figures!" he called, following him happily.  
  
"Buy one of those, too," Vegeta told Bulma.  
  
"Papa. . ."  
  
"And buy the brat a sword." His son had to keep ahead of Kakkarot's.  
  
As they headed for the store exit, Goku took out the action figure of himself that he'd bought. "Look, Vegeta! I press this button and power up to Super Saiyan!"  
  
Vegeta immediately pulled his own action figure out of Bulma's bag. His figure did not have this feature. "Blast you, Kakkarot!" he shouted. "You're always one step ahead of me!"  
  
The others eyed him strangely. Goku grinned impudently and used his doll to knock Vegeta's doll to the floor. He knew he was going to have a long, grueling search for the dragonballs because of this, but the look on Vegeta's face made it all worthwhile.  
  
As Vegeta turned an interesting shade of red, the others slowly backed up. This could only have one result.  
  
Not even the Hello Kitty collection was safe now.  
  
Vegeta reached down and picked up his action figure. He raised its little hand. He powered up. "Big Bang Attack!" he cried, holding the doll up as if it was firing, too.  
  
Everyone dived for cover.  
  
The roof and the walls exploded up and out, pieces raining down, along with the occasional fortune cookie (there had been a restaurant directly above them), and merrily blazing little origami animals. The bonsai trees outside went up in flames.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
Goku pressed the button to light up his action figure, stuck out his tongue at his Prince, and raised the doll's hands. "Kame hame ha!"  
  
Vegeta and his doll dodged away, leaving a 3-story pagoda to take the blast. The tall, imposing tower tilted to one side and majestically toppled over into the World Showcase Lagoon.  
  
"Goku!"  
  
Vegeta reappeared and kicked Goku in the face, raising his doll's leg as he did so. Goku responded in kind.  
  
Chi-Chi turned to Bulma. "I've seen my husband do some strange things, but this just goes beyond anything I've experienced."  
  
Bulma smirked. "Watch this. Hey, Prince Vegeta! I didn't know you played with dolls!"  
  
The punch he'd aimed at Goku's head went wide, smashing through a statue of a samauri, as he spun to yell at Bulma.  
  
"Ack! Onna! What are you insinuating?"  
  
"It looks like you're playing with dolls to me, Papa," Trunks put in mischievously.  
  
"Yeah, Dad, you, too," Goten and Gohan added almost as one.  
  
"It's an action figure!" Goku protested, hiding it behind his back.  
  
Vegeta slunk over and threw his Vegeta-figure back into Bulma's bag. "I didn't even buy any Hello, Kitty," he mumbled.  
  
Bulma smiled at him and pulled the bag open wider so he could see inside. Lo and behold, a Hello Kitty backpack was half-hidden at the bottom. "I'll give it to you when we get home," she whispered.  
  
For a moment, he went so far as to smile back, then he turned and scowled at Goku. "You started the whole thing, anyway."  
  
Goku grinned, and started to hand his doll back to Chi-Chi. Bulma intercepted it, then pulled the Vegeta doll out again. "Long live Prince Vegeta," she said, waving the Goku doll and having it bow to the Vegeta doll.  
  
Vegeta smirked and preened visibly.  
  
"Aw, Bulma come on," Goku whined, reaching for his toy.  
  
"Ooh, Vegeta, I hear you're married to that beautiful genius who owns Capsule Corps. Why, yes, Kakkarot, she's the Princess of all Saiyans!"  
  
Goku made another grab for his doll. Vegeta picked Bulma up by her waist and hovered a little ways in the air so Goku couldn't reach.  
  
The others all sighed, and walked away, shaking their heads and pretending they didn't know them.  
  
When the threesome caught up, they assumed an air of nonchalant innocence, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The others made no comments; there are certain things one would just as soon not think about.  
  
____________ ____________  
  
Japan to America, America to Italy, Italy to Germany. . . "Hey look, an all- you-can-eat buffet!"  
  
They all tramped over, Saiyans in the lead.  
  
"It's them!" a security guard in a German costume radioed to the buffet chef.  
  
"Guten morgen! It can't be! Quick, Heinrich, Gustav! Stop them!"  
  
As their party started to enter the restaurant, two terrified looking employees blocked the way through the door. "Terribly sorry, sirs, madams, but we're closed!"  
  
"Closed?" Goku's eyes welled up with disappointment.  
  
They both nodded their heads vigourously. "You can always eat at one of the other countries," one suggested. "I hear Japan's restaurant is good. . ."  
  
"You just had to blow it up, didn't you, baka," Vegeta sneered, ignoring the fact that it had been his blast that took out the restaurant.  
  
"It's OK, Dad, that one wasn't all-you-can-eat," Gohan consoled him.  
  
Goku sighed. The other Saiyans sighed. They left for the next country.  
  
The workers sighed in relief as the group faded into the distance.  
  
"Did you say you were closed?" asked a tourist family.  
  
"No, no, come right in. . ."  
  
______________ ____________  
  
From Germany, to China. "Wow, look at these fancy dresses," Chi-Chi marveled. After some shopping that lasted too long for the boys, they left the store.  
  
"What's going on over there?"  
  
"It's Mulan and Mushu!"  
  
"Where's Roshi?"  
  
They turned back around just in time to see Roshi step out of the crowd and approach Mulan. Her welcoming smile faded as she locked eyes with him. "You!" she snarled. "The other girls have been telling me about you!"  
  
"Eh, what?" Roshi stepped back but Mulan stalked forward, and pressed her sword against his stomach.  
  
"You lecherous, perverted hentai! You must be taught a lesson!" she proclaimed.  
  
"Mulan, calm down," Mushu tried to soothe her.  
  
As she turned her head to look at the dragon, Roshi leaped away and started running. She snapped her head back around. "Oh no, you don't get away that easy!"  
  
She ran past the startled crowd and opened a door marked Cast Members Only. "Hey girls!" she screamed. "He's here!"  
  
Suddenly Disney princesses began pouring out of the door, looking around in fury. "There he goes!" Sleeping Beauty cried. "After him!"  
  
She and Mulan led the procession, followed by Snow White, Cinderella, Jasmine, Ariel, and Belle, all running full tilt, holding up their skirts. Roshi yelled, "Help!" and tried to run faster, even though part of his mind was still distracting him with hentai.  
  
Bulma, Chi-Chi, and the boys were laughing so hard they were holding their sides. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo looked at each other. "Should we save him?"  
  
"Hn. He's getting what's coming to him."  
  
"He was *your* sensei, Dad, not mine."  
  
"Don't look at me, I'm asexual."  
  
A look from Vegeta. "What does that have to do with it?"  
  
Goku bit his lip. Any rescue attempt would obviously be up to him. 'Should I or shouldn't I? For one thing, I've never seen him so look happy.'  
  
At that moment, Sleeping Beauty tackled Roshi from behind, laying him out on the ground in front of dozens of stunned, bewildered guests (who would never look at Disney princesses in the same way). Mulan put her sword to the tip of Roshi's throat as Sleeping Beauty stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Now ladies, surely you don't want to kill a poor, helpless, old man?" Roshi quavered.  
  
Mulan smirked evilly. "Oh, we're not going to kill you. We're going to give you to *her*." She pointed to a figure coming up from behind. A large, daunting figure with dark eyes, gray skin, and an octopus's legs. "Ursula."  
  
Ursula smiled in glee, swooped down, revealing massive cleavage, and scooped Roshi up into her arms. "We'll have some fun now, my pet," she cackled.  
  
"Argh! No!" Roshi struggled, but couldn't break that iron grip.  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors?" Goku tried again, feebly.  
  
"She's all yours, Dad." Piccolo and Vegeta nodded their assent.  
  
Goku stared a moment longer. "Nah," he said finally. "Let's move on to Norway."  
  
Vegeta laughed. "Sometimes you're more Saiyan than others. Let's go."  
  
As Ursula carried Roshi off backstage, the rest of the group entered the next country. 


	11. Fireworks, Headgear, and the End of It A...

By Elbereth in April  
Chapter 11: Fireworks, Headgear, and the End of It All  
  
*Well, we've reached the final chapter of this story. Thanks so much for all the great reviews! *  
  
The group, minus one, entered Norway.  
  
"Cool! A Viking ship!" Trunks proclaimed, as he and Goten raced to explore it.  
  
Then they went on the ride, which everyone liked--even Vegeta, though he didn't admit it. They wandered through the stores, which had statues of big, ugly trolls.  
  
"Hey, Viking helmets," Gohan commented, picking up a horned silver cap and examining it.  
  
Trunks picked one up and smiled impishly. He placed it on Goten's head. Goten reached up a hand and discovered. . .  
  
"Hey! This hat has hair on it!"  
  
Indeed, attached to the helmet were two long, blonde braids.  
  
"Ooh, Goten, you look so adorable!" Trunks teased him, laughing.  
  
Goten pouted, snatched off the hat, and placed it on Trunks' head. Vegeta stormed over and grabbed it off. "There will never come a day when my son will be a cross-dresser!" [A/N: At any rate, not until GT.]  
  
"Oh, lighten up Vegeta," Bulma laughed, putting a braided helmet on his head. "Kawaii!"  
  
Chi-Chi, who had predicted what would happen, had her camera ready and snapped a photo.  
  
Vegeta turned to her with a dangerous glare. "If that picture is ever circulated, you will die."  
  
She took another photo; he had been so keen to threaten her that he had forgotten to actually remove the hat. He snarled and flung it away from him, then advanced on her. Bulma had to shove herself between them quickly. "Don't worry, Vegeta, I'll take care of it." She couldn't have her mate kill Chi-Chi!  
  
"See that you do," he hissed, his eyes blazing with rage, still directed at Goku's grinning harpy wife. His ki was rising dangerously again.  
  
Chi-Chi's self-preservation finally kicked in. "Oh, I won't let anybody see it! I promise. But you take all the fun out of things, Vegeta."  
  
He scowled deeply, gave her one last glare, then turned on his heel and stomped away. The others followed. After they left the shop, he turned around and blasted it to ashes. Even the stones melted. "No more stupid hats," he declared in satisfaction.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku whined. "There were people in there."  
  
"Buying hats. They deserved their fate."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "It's a good thing I first heard about those dragonballs," she mused.  
  
Goku pouted. "You really aren't any fun, Vegeta."  
  
On to Mexico, inside an ancient Mayan temple, where Bulma bought a pair of maracas and Vegeta narrowly escaped wearing a sombrero.  
  
"That's it, Kakkarot! Your death is coming at my hands!"  
  
"But Vegeta, you and the boys are the only ones still hat-less."  
  
"You. Me. Your death."  
  
"He's right, Vegeta. You and the boys should join in the spirit of hat- togetherness," Bulma grinned, eyes sparkling wickedly.  
  
"At least my son has more sense than his mother!" Vegeta snorted. "Now, Kakkarot, about my killing you. . ."  
  
"But Vegeta, you ducked. I didn't actually get that sombrero on your head. So I don't deserve more than serious injury." Goku put his hand behind his head and grinned.  
  
"Well. . . oh, all right," Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"And since that's no more than happens any time we spar, it's just another friendly match, right?" Still grinning, all sunny and innocent.  
  
Vegeta blinked.  
  
"And since it's almost time for the fireworks and we don't want to miss them, let's wait and have a good spar once we get to the hotel, OK?"  
  
Vegeta blinked again. Had he just been outmaneuvered by Kakkarot? Drat it all! He did like fireworks; he didn't want to miss any. "Um, oh, OK." Drat! Drat!  
  
"Speaking of which," Bulma interrupted, hiding a smile, "it's completely dark now. We should probably find a place to sit and wait for the show to start."  
  
They found a spot at the front of the World Showcase, by the lake. They looked at the dancing reflections of the torch-lamps on the water. It was very peaceful.  
  
A tourist stepped on Vegeta's hand by accident in the dark. Vegeta promptly picked him up bodily and threw him into the lagoon.  
  
"It's all right!" Gohan called after a moment. "He can swim!"  
  
Bulma ignored the spectacle, reading their park brochure by the light of Trunks' finger, glowing with ki. "It says this is a spectacular fireworks- laser light display," she reported.  
  
"It better be," Vegeta mumbled around the sore fingers in his mouth.  
  
A recorded voice announced, "Because GE brings good things to life, in just 5 minutes Epcot will proudly present Illuminations: Reflections of Earth."  
  
"I've heard it's really good," Gohan said.  
  
"Cool!" Goku started bouncing with excitement. "I can't wait!"  
  
"Baka," Vegeta muttered, edging farther away from him.  
  
"Is it 5 minutes y-e-t?" he whined.  
  
"Do you want to go for a swim, too, Kakkarot?" Vegeta threatened.  
  
"Yeah! Good idea!"  
  
Before anyone could blink, Goku had dived in.  
  
Vegeta slapped himself in the forehead.  
  
"On a lighter note, we have more room to ourselves now," Chi-Chi commented as the other guests moved away from them in an ever-widening circle.  
  
"Hey, this water's great!"  
  
A distraught-looking Disney employee, barely out of her teens, crept to the water's edge. "Um, sir? You're not supposed to be in the lagoon, sir. I'll have to ask you to come out."  
  
"Aw!"  
  
"But the fireworks are almost ready to start, sir."  
  
"But it's still 4 whole minutes!" Goku sloshed out of the water and stood dripping in front of the employee, rocking back and forth from foot to foot.  
  
"Might I suggest you buy a Mickey Mouse beach towel, sir? We sell them right over there." She pointed to the nearby store.  
  
"Hey, cool! That'll use up 4 minutes!" He happily followed the still slightly cringing worker, who was trying to keep far enough away to prevent him from getting her wet.  
  
Chi-Chi shook her head. "Better go with him, Gohan."  
  
Gohan sighed and went. Goten followed.  
  
They came back approximately 3 minutes later, Goku wrapped in a towel over his gi, and Goten wearing a pair of mouse ears that lit up, cutting like a beacon through the dark. Other chibis were giving him envious looks.  
  
"So easily corrupted," Trunks muttered, shaking his head.  
  
Just then the torches around them went out as the show began. There were indeed lasers, the countries around the lake glowed with bright lights, colored fountains of water danced up in the middle of the lagoon. A large globe on floats slowly moved out to the center, displaying moving pictures of people and scenes of international brotherhood. And there were really cool fireworks.  
  
Finally the last one died away and Vegeta realized it was over. So soon? But. . . there had been not nearly enough fireworks and far too much of that whole happy-family-globe-display, he thought. Stupid globe. He bet it would make a great firework.  
  
Hmm. . .  
  
He reached out one hand. 'I've always been good at fireworks,' he reasoned. 'I'll just help out a little. This will improve their display tremendously. Give them a hint of what they should do in the future.  
  
'And I really like to make things go bang.'  
  
"Big Bang Firework Attack," he muttered softly.  
  
The rest of the group, who had been busy gathering up their stuff and talking about the show and getting ready to leave, spun around at this, in time to see several sparks leave Vegeta's fingers. . .  
  
And impact the globe in the middle of the water, sizzle for a moment, and then explode in an ear-splitting, fire shooting, dazzling burst of colors sweeping up from that spot and rising ever higher.  
  
"Woah," Goten said after a minute.  
  
"Papa, that was awesome!"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "That was a better finale," he said.  
  
About a dozen security guards abruptly converged on them and encircled them. A man pushed his way to the forefront of their midst and cleared his throat. "Hello, I'm the manager of the Walt Disney Corporation and. . ." his voice suddenly rose to a shriek. "Do you have any idea how much that cost?"  
  
They all stared at him.  
  
"That's it! We've been watching you all day and the amount of money you've spent has finally been far eclipsed by the amount of money you've put us in debt! And we're going to have to close all four parks to be refurbished for enjoyment! You haven't left one intact! I'm sorry, but I must insist you never set foot in a Disney theme park again!" He was quivering from head to foot. One finger stabbed out and pointed at Vegeta. "Especially you!" he hissed.  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "You're banning me? Because you didn't like my fireworks?" His brows snapped back down as he scowled at the man.  
  
Trunks grinned. Whatever happened next was bound to be really neat!  
  
"Maybe you'll like this firework better then." Vegeta raised his hand again. Bulma covered her eyes.  
  
The silver centerpiece of Epcot, Spaceship Earth, rose majestically into the air.  
  
"Final Firework Flash!"  
  
The ensuing explosion rattled every structure in the park, threw everyone to the ground, left blinding spots before their eyes and temporary ringing in their ears. Waves of heat could be felt washing over them, spreading out from the central point of detonation. Tiny pieces of metal pelted down around them. Tremors continued to shake the ground. It was a long while before anyone managed to stand up or speak.  
  
"Just add it all up and send me the bill," Bulma sighed finally, dusting debris from her hair and clothes. "I'll pay for your refurbishment." She turned on Vegeta. "You're in so much trouble, mister!"  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
The manager's eyes lit up. "Always a pleasure doing business with you!"  
  
They were escorted to the park's exit. As they reached the gate, they saw off to their right three more guards, pushing Master Roshi to the exit, as well.  
  
Roshi looked over his shoulder at the retreating figure of Ursula. "What's the matter? Wasn't I man enough for you? You're definitely not woman enough for me!"  
  
She made a rude gesture with all eight of her tentacles and kept going.  
  
"Rejected by Ursula." Goten's eyes were wide. "Can you get any lower?"  
  
They were herded through the turnstiles to stand outside. Roshi cackled and rejoined them. "I stole Ariel's panties!"  
  
"Apparently you *can* get lower," Trunks replied to Goten.  
  
"She doesn't wear any in fish form, you know," Roshi continued gleefully, "and they were just lying there in the Princess' dressing room!"  
  
"I don't want to hear about it!" Piccolo protested, his face flaming.  
  
"Ah well. It was fun while it lasted," Chi-Chi sighed.  
  
"Taxi!" Gohan waved.  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma turned to each other and sighed. Then Bulma brightened. "So. Tomorrow, Universal Studios?"  
  
"Well, we can't go back to Sea World."  
  
They climbed into the taxi. "I thought it was a big buffet! I didn't know you couldn't try and eat Shamu. . ."  
  
Voices faded as the taxi sped away. 


End file.
